Chaos Theory
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Upated Dec 20 Usagi finally figures out who holds the counter to Ron's curse....
1. Default Chapter

"Did you see the first years?" Harry asked his two best friends Hermione and Ron as they walked into the great hall before the sorting ceremony.  
"They looked terrified." Ron stated.  
"I don't blame them. They are being sent away by their parents for the first time ever, and during this time, I would be scared too." Hermione stated reasonably.  
"We didn't say we blamed them!" Ron exclaimed, "Harry was just pointed out a fact."  
Harry shook his head and sighed, he had spent the entire summer with the two of them and they had been fighting about everything. The first third of the summer had been spent at they apartment Harry rented for when he was in London. Then they had spent the 2nd with Hermione at her parents home and the last bit of summer was spent at the Weasley house, where only Ron and Ginny lived anymore.  
"Hey Harry! Hermione! Ron!" Neville Longbottom called heading towards the trio.  
"Oh hi Neville." Hermione said as Ron and Harry nodded, "That's nice cat you got there."  
"Oh yeah." Neville said stroking the gray cat on his shoulder, "After Trevor was killed last year I decided that a cat would be a lot easier to keep track of."  
"That make sense." Hermione nodded.  
"Well, anyway I better go. I have a seat saved." Neville said before walking away.  
"You guys could have at least said hello to him." Hermione reprimanded when Neville was out of hearing and they took their own seats at the long table assigned for Griffindors.  
"He didn't talk to us much either." Ron pointed out.  
"Oh for Heaven's sakes! He probably thinks you two are still mad at him." Hermione huffed.  
Ron glared at Hermione, "Ever since you made prefect you have acted all huffy and like you know even more than you used to know! And it's driving me crazy." Ron dropped into his seat and said, "Harry you better separate us. I just might have to kill her."  
Harry rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, "That's it! All you guys have been doing is fighting and I'm tired of it. You guys can sit by yourself. I am going to go apologize to Neville for the fight last year and sit with him and Seamus!"  
Harry sighed after apologizing to Neville for the fight they had been in the end of 6th year and slid into the seat next to him watching Hermione stalk away to sit with Ginny and some other 6th years.  
  
"I don't believe it." Draco stated watching the table across the room from him.  
"What?" Crabbe asked.  
"The three musketeers are fighting. I never thought I would see the day." Draco stated.  
Grabbe and Goyle just smirked. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should still have senshi meetings." Usagi stated as everyone crowded into a booth at the crown.   
"Koneko-Chan I think you need to calm down." Haruka stated as everyone else shook their head to Usagi's millionth statement of that topic.   
"We don't feel anything Usagi-Chan." Michiru added.   
"But I do. Does that mean nothing?" Usagi sighed in frustration.   
"It does Usagi but nobody else feels it." Makoto replied, "Not Haruka, not Michiru, not Rei-Chan. No one. You are probably just so used to feeling like you have to be on alert. You aren't used to have Mamoru here and everything peaceful your brain is just..."  
"So you think I am making this up. That's wonderful!" Usagi exclaimed, "I am not making it up! I truly feel this!"   
"Odango calm down. It's summer. There's one more year of school left you should be enjoying yourself." Rei stated.   
"I don't know." Usagi shrugged irritated, "I think it's just you all think I am mentally unstable. I'm stronger than you guys think you know! And I have senses to you know! Now if you will excuse me I have to be going I have a date with Mamo-Chan."  
"Usagi-Chan..." Ami sighed putting down the book she had been reading. "Don't go away."  
"I'm sorry Ami-Chan but I don't know how else to feel right now. My senshi don't believe in me."  
"Usagi-Chan! That's not true!" Minako exclaimed, "We just want to relax right now. Please don't be angry."  
"I can't not be angry right now." Usagi said standing up and gathering her purse.  
"The just don't stay angry OK?" Minako asked.  
  
"Fine. I will see you all later." Usagi said walking away.  
  
"You don't believe me either!" Usagi scooting away from Mamoru on the park bench.  
"Usako it's not that. It's just that some of the senshi are so well trained in this area and if they don't feel anything then you are outnumbered."  
"I thought you of all people would believe me!" Usagi exclaimed. "My own fiancee doesn't believe me! That's wonderful just wonderful. Right now I need to go home and cool off."  
"Usako-"  
"Don't do this right now Mamo-Chan. I'm to angry at you right now." Usagi jumped off the bench and hurried towards her house running smack into someone. "I'm so sorry!"  
"It's all right Usagi-Chan I was actually looking for you." Setsuna stated placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
"There is another enemy isn't there? I should tell the senshi so that they can be ready." Usagi rushed quickly.  
"Calm down Usagi and hear me out. There is another enemy-"  
"I knew it! I should tell them! Wait til I see their faces for once I was right and they were wrong."  
"Usagi they don't sense the danger because they can't fight it." Setsuna stated.  
"What do you mean they can't sense the danger? They have always been able to before." Usagi asked arching an eyebrow.  
"Usagi-Chan you are different-" Setsuna started.  
"So are you." Usagi stated.  
"I don't just mean because you are a senshi. You haven't told any of the other girls this but you know what I'm talking about..."  
Usagi watched Setsuna surprised, "The letters? How did you know about those?" Usagi shook her head and shrugged, "OK dumb question sorry. But what do the letters have to do with anything? I've never had any desire to become a witch, being a senshi is plenty." Watching Setsuna's expression Usagi sighed, "I don't have much of a choice do I?"  
"I'm afraid not Usagi-Chan."  
"What do I need to do?" Usagi asked.  
"When you get the letter you need to write back to Professor McGonagall and tell her that you will be attending classes." Setsuna responded.  
"I am going to be even more behind in these classes than in any regular studies." Usagi sighed.  
"No Usagi-Chan," Setsuna shook her head, "you have taken these classes before, on the Moon. If you take one of these pills it will bring back everything you learned then. By the time you get to your classes you will be level with the other students. You will be in your 7th year."  
"When?" Usagi asked with a sigh.  
"I will take you to London on August 31st you can get your supplies then and your train leaves for Hogwarts on September 1st."  
"What do I tell the girls and Mamoru?" Usagi asked watching Setsuna's face, Setsuna's face remained the same but her eyes looked sad, "The fight today was destined wasn't it?"  
"The senshi cannot know where you are. They have no witchcraft in them and therefore they cannot help you in the fight. Mamoru also."  
Usagi closed her eyes against the tears and took a deep breath pushing them away, "All right then. See you in a month."  
"The letter will be waiting when you get home." Setsuna added.  
  
"You got another one of those letters ." Shingo stated when Usagi walked glumly into the living room.  
"Where is it?" Usagi asked.  
"Mom's got it." Shingo replied.  
"Where's Mom?"  
"She's in her room. The letter came and she has been in there since."  
"Mama?" Usagi called walking into her mother's room.  
"Usagi-Chan you got your last letter. No more after this. You don't have to deal with the world of witchcraft."  
"Mama we need to talk." Usagi said sitting on the bed next to her mother.  
"Usagi-Chan please don't say what I think you are going to say." Ikuko begged.  
"Mama I talked to Setsuna today. She said I need to go." Usagi stated.  
"What does Setsuna know about witchcraft? She's a senshi." Ikuko stated, after the last battle Usagi had clued in her family about her senshi past and who her friends were.  
"Mama Setsuna knows everything about time. Whether it is time for senshi, witchcraft or normal people. She says I need to go so I need to go. But I'm not allowed to tell the girls or Mamoru where I am. I have to break away from them."  
"You don't know anything about witchcraft you will be way behind!" Ikuko stated grasping at hairs to keep her daughter from going into the world she had fled.  
"Setsuna said that I do know everything necessary she gave me something to make me remember what I need to." Usagi stated.  
"You won't know anyone." Ikuko pointed out.  
"Draco is there." Usagi countered.  
"I guess there is nothing I can do then." Ikuko sighed, "You better write your reply."  
  
If you guys would like to know about Ikuko past in witchcraft let me know and I will write a chapter on it, other than just a summary. 


	3. Ikuko's connections

Well here it is. I got good feedback saying you all wanted this chapter so here it is...Ikukos' ties to the wizarding world. There may be some suprises here but there are more on the way. I hope you all like it thank you so much for reviewing! I love reviews!  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Ikuko asked a month later when Usagi stood on her front porch with Setsuna.  
"Mama how would you explain that to people who recognized you?" Usagi asked.  
Ikuko shrugged, "I don't know."  
"Mama it's better this way. I don't want to be known for who I am, or who I am related to."  
"Who you are related to doesn't have anything to do with your character!" Ikuko stated fiercely.  
"Mama I know that. But that isn't exactly how everyone else thinks. It's all ready going to seem weird to everyone else that I am starting in my 7th year. For a reason I don't even understand," Usagi shot a look at Setsuna who obviously avoided her eyes contact.  
"We should probably go now." Setsuna stated.  
"All right. Bye Mama love you." Usagi hugged her mother quickly and followed Setsuna quickly to the waiting cab.  
"Bye Usagi-Chan." Ikuko waved as her daughter got in the car and she couldn't help but see herself getting ready to leave for her 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Albert dear is it really necessary for Ilene to go to Diagon Alley early?" Megan Riddle asked her husband.  
"Megan she's fine. Besides Tom will be with her." Albert replied.  
"Sure Megan I wouldn't do anything to put you and dad's baby in danger." Tom messing up Ilene's hair. Ilene rolled her eyes at her older half brother and ducked away from him.  
"I don't know..." Megan said still unsure.  
"Tom is perfectly capable Megan, he's nearly 28 years old, perfectly capable of taking care of his baby sister. Now lets let them go and be done with it." Albert said taking is wife by the arm and dragging her away before she got a chance to hug and kiss her daughter.  
  
"Whew." Ilene sighed as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, "I almost thought that Mom wouldn't let me come."  
"Your mom is to overprotective. But Dad made the decision to allow us to come and he wasn't backing down." Tom replied.  
"Whatever. So where is this guy you wanted me to meet? And who is he anyway?" Ilene asked searching the room.  
"Lucius Malfoy was a year ahead of you." Tom replied.  
"Was he in my house? I think I remember him." Ilene replied.  
"That's right Lucius was in Slytherin last year."  
"So what do I have to do with any of this anyway? Why am I being set up?" Ilene asked.  
"None of your business," Tom barked.  
Ilene put her hands on her hips, "It is so my business. I'm not spending the week with a guy if you won't tell me what it is about."  
"Fine. I want to go into business with Lucius. But I need a way to get him in the right position." Tom admitted.  
"So I'm a bargaining chip? Mom was right not to let me come!" Ilene cried.  
"You aren't a barraging chip."   
"Then what am I?"   
"Nothing I just think that maybe we will get along better if we have something in common." Tom suggested.  
"Fine. But only because the Lucius I remember was cute." Ilene replied.  
"Good here he comes."   
Thus was the be of the romance between Ilene and Lucius. The two didn't see each other often, only on Hogsmead visits and when Ikuko could get away. By the time 7th year was over Ilene and Lucius were engaged to be married. A year later Ilene found herself in a beautiful wedding gown in front of a large crowd of witch and wizards. Despite the growingly darker times everyone was still happy to see two young "good" kids from good wizarding families married.  
By the time Ilene was pregnant the times were darker than ever before and Ikuko had finally put together the pieces of the puzzle. Pieces like where her brother had disappeared to and who he had become. And like where Lucius spent all of his free time and what he was doing.  
Ilene figured she could wait it out, she was married to one of the most powerful wizards in their world, she would be safe. That was until the Michael McGowers wife and children were killed by Voldermort. Michael McGower was Lucius' right hand man and Ilene knew that she could no longer protect herself and she took her daughter and ran as far as she could.  
Ilene ended up in Tokyo, Japan, changed her name to Ikuko and her daughter's to Usagi. Despite the space between her and the wizard world Ikuko still learned of Voldermort demise and that's when the letters began to come to her. Letter's begging Ikuko to come back, for herself, for him, for their family. But nothing would persuade Ikuko to put herself back in the situation that had terrified her and eventually an owl arrived with a letter asking for a divorce because Lucius had found someone else to marry and in a short time Ikuko to was remarried.  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ikuko sighed and sank into the steps on her porch and watched the taxi pull away. Despite the fact that that time was now nearly 18 years ago the fear that had consumed Ikuko during that time was still memorable. Ikuko could still remember the fear when the first letter had arrived asking Usagi to attend Hogwarts, even if Voldermort was gone Ikuko still feared the wizarding world. But now Usagi was entering the world that Ikuko had grateful left behind. 


	4. Cassi?

Ok so I was writing the next chapter...CHapter 9 and decided that Usagi's conversation with the sorting hat should be changed...So enjoy the revision...And Chapter 9 should be up later today!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Usagi you must remember no meatballs while you are at Hogwarts. Unlike the Muggle Wizards are very aware of the moon kingdom, what went on, and the senshi who exist now. Meaning your hairstyle will tip and knowledgeable wizard. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore know who you are and where you come from. But you must not reveal that if at all possible."  
"I'll remember. Setsuna I wish you would just tell me what is going on so I go to Hogwarts knowing what I need to know." Usagi sighed.  
"Usagi how long have you known me?" Setsuna asked, both she and Usagi were waiting for the time to come for Usagi to get on the Hogwarts Express.  
"I'm not sure how long exactly. A couple years."  
"And how often do I give up things that I'm not supposed to?" Setsuna asked.  
Usagi sighed again, "Never."  
"All right. Now that we have that solved you just have to trust me. I know you can handle it."  
"I do trust you Setsuna, I'm sorry." Usagi stood up, "I guess I should probably board. Missing the train wouldn't be a good idea."  
"All right do you have everything?" Setsuna asked.  
Usagi nodded, "Yeah thanks."  
"All right then." Setsuna picked up her purse, "Have a good year."  
Usagi bit her lip and put a hand on her neck, "Thanks for bringing me Setsuna."  
"Of course." Setsuna nodded.  
Both turned to go their separate ways but Usagi turned around suddenly, "Setsuna?"  
"Yeah Usagi."  
"If you can, like if it's not breaking a rule or something will you tell the girls and Mamoru that I don't hate them?" Usagi asked tears shimmering in her blue eyes.  
"Sure Usagi-Chan. I'll let them know." Setsuna responded. Usagi dropped the handle to her trunk and hugged Setsuna tightly, "There now Usagi. Everything will be fine, but you have to get on that train."  
"Right. Bye Setsuna!" Usagi called.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry asked Seamus, at the end of the first years' line was a blonde woman who was obviously older than the rest of the group.  
"No clue. She doesn't look much like a first year does she?" Seamus asked.  
Harry and Neville shook their heads and Harry scanned the Gryffindor table, he found Hermione first and she took her attention from the blonde girl and shot Harry a puzzled look and when Harry found Ron he repeated the action.  
When all the first years had been sorted and the only person who remained standing with Professor McGonagall was the older girl. "I would like you introduce everyone to Miss Usagi Tuskino. She is transferring from a school in Japan, she is not to be asked about her past and she is to be treated like she has attended Hogwarts as long as any 7th year. She must be sorted and I trust that whichever house she ends up in will accept her."  
  
"Are you ready Usagi?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
Usagi nodded and biting her lip she sat on the stool in front of everybody in second Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on her head.  
'Ah well this should be an easy decision.' The hat stated and out loud he said "But wait, you should be put in Slytherin, generations of your family before you have been in Slytherin."  
'Please not Slytherin.' Usagi thought quickly, 'I don't want to be in Slytherin.'  
'Never has anyone on both sides of your family been in anything but.'  
'I DON'T WANT TO BE IN SLYTHERIN!' Usagi thought fiercely.   
'All right then geez you don't need to yell. I've never been yelled at by a student before.'  
'I'm not a first year.'  
'Right. Since Slytherin is obviously not the place to put you. And because of your own path it better be' "GRYFFINDOR!"  
When the Sorting Hat was removed from Usagi's head she was faced with curious expressions but within seconds the Gryffindor table was clapping for their newest addition.  
  
Neville, Seamus and Harry all stood up when Usagi approached the table, "You can sit here." Harry offered.  
Usagi smiled brightly at him and sat down, "I'm Tuskino Usagi or I guess Usagi Tuskino."  
"I'm Neville Longbottom, this is Seamus Finnagan and he's Harry Potter."  
Usagi smiled brightly at all three, "Nice to meet you."  
"Don't you know who Harry Potter is?" Neville asked.  
"Of course I do." Usagi replied, "Who doesn't?"  
"You don't act like it." Seamus pointed out.  
"Excuse me?" Usagi asked puzzled.  
"Normally people go nuts when they meet me." Harry replied blushing slightly.  
"Oh." Usagi shrugged and picked up her fork to dig into the food that had been placed before her.  
"Cassi?" At the name Usagi's fork hung halfway to her mouth, only one person in the world called her that.  
Usagi dropped her fork and she along with Harry, Neville and Seamus turned around. Usagi couldn't help but noticed a brown haired girl and a red headed boy were headed their way from opposite ends of the table.  
"Get lost Draco." Harry ordered.  
"Drackie?" Usagi asked before throwing her arms around Draco's neck in a big hug.  
Harry's jaw dropped and Ron asked, "Drackie?"  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked ignoring everyone else around them.  
Usagi shrugged, "I'm just here."   
"You guys look at them." Hermione stated and the group couldn't help but noticed that even though Draco was taller than Usagi they had the same face, eyes and probably skin color if Usagi's skin hadn't been tan.  
Draco seemed to realize that everyone was watching so he said, "If you're not going to tell me why then I am going back to my table."  
"Draco!" Usagi sighed exasperated.  
Draco turned to look at Usagi, "What?"  
"I'll explain later OK? Just don't be mad at me OK?"  
Draco smiled the first authentic smile at Hogwarts from Draco ever, "All right. I'll catch you later."   
Usagi hugged Draco quickly and then took her seat at the table again, when she realized everyone was watching her she asked, "What?"  
"You were nice to Draco Malfoy." Ron said stunned. "He's a jerk."  
"Why'd he call you Cassi?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, I was nice to Draco Malfoy. And he called me Cassi because my real name is Cassiopeia Malfoy."   
"You and Draco Malfoy are brother and sister?" Neville asked.  
"Neville I think they are more than brother and sister. You guys are twins right?" Hermione asked.  
Usagi nodded, "Right. But our parents are divorced and when my remarried a Japanese man they changed my name to a Japanese name and I took his last name." Usagi explained.  
"You and Draco Malfoy are twins?" Ron asked still stunned.  
"Yes, now if you will excuse me I want to eat my supper." Everyone stared stunned at Usagi, but eventually their day's travel caught up with them and they realized that they were also hungry. 


	5. The New Professors

Chapter 5  
Usagi woke up the next morning with a headache, she knew it was from the pill that Setsuna gave her. Setsuna had said that most of her memories would come back in the night and they had. Mostly she just now had knowledge she didn't know she had but she did remember vaguely missing her senshi friends who were back on the moon, then they had known where she was. But slowly her years at school as he became friends with the other students attending.  
Yawning and stretching Usagi looked around her dorm room, Hermione, Lavender and the other girls. They all seemed nice enough, from what Usagi could gather though Hermione was a lot like Ami always studying. From what Usagi could gather from the talks between Lavender and her friend, what was her name Parvati? Hermione was friend with Harry Potter and his red headed friend and although she was Head Girl she was in the process of begging for permission from Professor McGonagall to be let stay in the regular dormitories.   
Usagi liked the girls she shared a room with well enough, but they weren't her friends and she was beginning to miss the girls terribly.  
The rest of the girls weren't up yet but Usagi had planned on being up earlier than everyone else so she quickly slipped into her school robes and checked the note that had been sent to her via her owl Selene.   
  
~Cassi~  
Meet me in the library before breakfast.  
  
It was unsigned but it didn't matter Usagi knew who had written it. Draco was the only one who ever called her Cassi. Cassiopeia was what her biological father, Lucius, and his wife called her. But Cassi was the nickname that only Draco called Usagi. The twins hadn't spent much time together throughout their lives. Lucius terrified Usagi so she had never spent anytime in the wizard world. But Draco had spent every summer between the ages of 5 and 10 in Tokyo and then the summer when it had been decided that Usagi wouldn't be attending Hogwarts Draco hadn't come for the summer at all. But after that summer they saw each other one weekend a month in the summer. It wasn't enough for the twins but the two were still very close despite the thousands of miles between them. But because of the confusion between why Usagi lived with one parent and Draco with another and Usagi's name change Usagi had never told the girls about Draco and now she felt guilty about it.  
  
Draco walked towards the library after having sent a letter to his father. Draco knew that he would get a return owl the instant his father got his letter and he didn't need to read the letter to know what it would say. It would say: "Covert her. Turn her to our ways son. She's your twin sister. Together you can be powerful." And Draco again knew he would fall under the commands of his father, he always did, he always would do his father's biding. Doing what his father wanted was a sure way to get into his good graces be loved if only for a minute.  
For now though, until that letter came Draco was going to make the best of his time with his sister, for once just let them be twins. When Draco walked into the library he found Usagi sitting at a table with her back to him her head resting in her hands. Draco walked up quietly behind her and covered her eyes "Guess who?"  
"Mamo-Chan?" Usagi guessed.  
"Wrong." Draco stated taking the seat next to her. "So how is Mamo-Chan? Are you two still dating."  
Usagi looked crestfallen and her gaze fell to the tabletop.  
"What's wrong? Do I have to beat the bloody hell out of him?" Draco asked suddenly getting defensive.  
Usagi shook her head, "No. But I don't know if we are still dating. To come here I couldn't tell him that…well…that I was coming here. I didn't talk to him for a month and the last conversation we had was a fight. So I don't know where we stand right now."  
"I'm sure you guys will fix everything. Are you going home for Christmas?" Draco asked.  
Usagi nodded, "Mom made me promise. Do you want to come back with me?"  
Draco shrugged, "I'd have to talk to dad. So how's Shingo and your parents?"   
"Shingo's good. He starting high school this year. And Mom and Daddy are OK."   
Never had Lucius been referred to as Usagi's mother and the only time Draco called Ikuko mom was when he was staying with her. "What about your parents? How are they?"  
"Mom's fine. Dad's been busy with work."  
"I'm sure he has." The words were out even before Usagi could stop them.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.  
"Nothing I didn't mean to say that." Usagi replied shaking her head.  
Draco and Usagi carried on small talk for a few minutes longer but eventually Usagi stood up, "I better go. I'd like to get to know some of the other 7th year Gryffindors before classes start this morning."  
"Who like Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood?" Draco sneered.  
Usagi's jaw dropped, "Draco Malfoy I can't believe that came out of your mouth!"  
"Cassi Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get a long it's practically a law of the school." Draco stated but suddenly regretted it as he watched the tears form in the blue eyes that mirrored Draco's.  
"Does that mean we can't get along either?" Usagi asked before turning away from the table and running out of the library.  
Did it? Draco didn't know so he couldn't go after Usagi to reassure her. Did the fact that they were in rival houses mean Draco and Usagi were never meant to be close? Could they ever really be close anyway? Usagi his innocent twin sister and him, Draco the person who lived to make weaker, lower people miserable be more than just acquaintances? Draco didn't know the answer and before he could comfort his sister he had to find out the answer.  
  
Usagi was in tears by the time she actually slowed down but she still stumbled along in her tears. She couldn't believe Draco had said that, he had basically come out and say that they couldn't be friends.  
When Usagi ran into someone instead of being shaken out of her thoughts her brain jumped to other thoughts. Memories of running (literally) into Seiya and Mamoru and with those thoughts her brain jumped to thoughts of the girls and she was suddenly guilt ridden.  
"I'm sorry." The person Usagi had run into stammered.  
Usagi sighed and shook her head even the voice sound like…Usagi looked up and was greeted by a familiar face. "Seiya-kun?"  
"Odango? Or I guess not." Seiya said taking in Usagi's shortened hair, it now fell halfway straight down her back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm going to Hogwarts this year. What are you doing here?" Usagi asked stunned.  
"I'm teaching." Seiya responded.  
"Wow." Usagi's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but fling her arms around Seiya's neck and give him a cheerful hug. "I'm glad you are here."  
"Are the rest of the girls here then?" Seiya asked, "I never realized you guys were into more magic than just senshi stuff."   
Usagi shook her head and put up a brave smile; "No the other girls aren't here. They don't know where I am. They don't know any magic like here. It's in my lunarian blood."  
"I'm sorry you must miss them terribly." Seiya said reading Usagi immediately.  
"I do but I do Setsuna's biding also. Are Taiki and Yaten here?"  
Seiya nodded, "Taiki is teaching a new class just for 7th years, Use of Magic in the Muggle World. And Yaten is teaching a class on Pointless Spells That Will Simplify Your Life."  
"And you?" Usagi asked.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. They can't keep a teacher in that division."  
"Leave it up to the three of you to have the longest named classes. Normal teachers have Potions or Transfiguration." Usagi laughed.  
"What would be the fun in that?" The two continued walking towards the Great Hall in silence and finally Seiya asked, "So are you going to tell me what you were crying about?"  
Usagi's breath caught in her throat, "How'd you know?"  
"Usagi your face gives away every thought that enters your mind."  
Usagi sighed and explained to Seiya her conversation with Draco and Seiya sighed but gave Usagi's shoulder a light squeeze, "It sounds like Draco is very caught up in his ways. It will take him awhile to adjust to having his twin sister not only at his school but also in his rival house. Just give it time Odango."  
Usagi stared at Seiya's face stunned, "What is it?" Seiya asked, "Did I cut myself shaving?"  
Usagi shook her head her loose hair swinging back and forth, "No. You just seem different."  
"Good different? Or bad different?" Seiya asked.  
Usagi shrugged, "Just different."  
  
By the time Seiya and Usagi finally entered the Great Hall for breakfast Hermione, Ron and Harry who had made up the night before sat in a group with Seamus and Neville, Ron had also apologized to him, and a few other 7th years.  
"I wonder who that is." Ron stated and Harry looked up his green-eyed gaze settling on the beautiful exchange student that had haunted his dreams the night before.  
"Oh." Hermione stated in her voice that said I know everything. "That's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Kou."  
"I thought Professor Kou was our Use of Magic in the Muggle World teacher?" Harry asked.  
"I thought Professor Kou was our Pointless Spells That Will Simplify Your Life teacher?" Seamus asked at the same time.  
"They are. As far as I can tell they are three brothers." Hermione replied. "He doesn't look very old does he?"  
"No." Lavender shook her head, "But he sure is nice looking."  
"Uh-huh." Parvati added.  
"Well I hope he keeps the class interesting." Ron stated, "I wonder if he will last more than a year?"  
"What does it matter to us?" Neville asked, "We are done at the end of this point."  
Ron shrugged, "Just curious."  
"Well I'm going to go introduce myself." Hermione said standing up. "Be back in a few."  
  
Usagi stopped, "Well I guess you can't sit with me at breakfast. You have to sit with the teachers right?"  
Seiya nodded, "With the school divided into houses it would show favoritism if I sat with you."  
"Professor Kou?" Hermione joined the two as he finished his sentence.  
Usagi nudged Seiya realizing that Seiya hadn't realized he was being addressed. "Seiya-kun this is my new friend Hermione Granger. Hermione this is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Seiya Kou."  
"Pleased to meet you Professor Kou." Hermione said extending her hand to shake Seiya's.  
"Nice to meet you. But I insist that my students call me Seiya. I'm the same age as you 7th years I just didn't attend a magic school like Hogwarts." 


	6. Mail

Chapter 6:  
  
"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are the best teachers ever." Ron stated at lunch.  
Everyone nodded agreement, "What was that look when they got to your name Usagi?" Harry asked.  
Usagi blushed lightly and shrugged, "We used to be friends that's all." Usagi could see the questions in Taiki and Yaten's faces but they had been unable to ask Usagi about Ami and Minako in front of the rest of the class.   
"Mail." Neville stated as owls came swooping into the Great Hall.  
Selene came swooping in to perch on Usagi's shoulder after dropping the parcels for Usagi. On the first parcel Usagi recognized her mother's handwriting and ignoring the other packages she pulled the paper off revealing a silver charm bracelet with another letter that read:  
  
Usagi,  
I wanted to write you a short not to let you know how proud I am of you for doing something I have been unable to do for years. The bracelet is to remind you that despite who your father is biologically your true father and I are proud of you and we want you to remember that always.  
Love,   
Mom  
P.S. your friends left me these letters so that I could 'mail' them to you.  
  
Usagi picked up the charm bracelet with a crescent moon charm, a star, a cat, and a shopping bag.  
  
"Usagi that is a beautiful charm bracelet." Lavender and Parvati gushed and Hermione nodded her head in agreement and the boys just rolled their eyes.  
"What else did you get?" Hermione asked.  
Usagi shrugged and turned her attention to the second and third parcel. The second contained Michiru's delicate handwriting. Usagi had to bite her lips to hold back tears when a necklace containing the silver crystal fell out. She hadn't seen her crystal since after the last battle.   
  
Usagi-Chan  
Wherever you are we want you to be able to feel that as a senshi you will always be able to protect yourself if we are not there. Luna and Ami we able to repair the crystal to working order although we all can't help but pray to Kami-Sama that you will not find it necessary to use it while you are away.  
Michiru  
  
"Oh my God is that a diamond?" Parvati gasped as everyone stared at the beautiful stone on the delicate necklace.  
Usagi shook her head, "It's a very rare crystal and it has been in my family for many, many generations."  
"What's the last one?" It was obvious that the girls were curious to see if Usagi was going to get another gorgeous piece of jewelry.  
Usagi turned to the last parcel and while she was expected to get a ranting letter from Rei about picking up and leaving without saying good-bye and how it was irresponsible she instead was faced with an envelope with Mamoru's bold handwriting. And Usagi couldn't help the tears from sliding slowly down her cheeks when the engagement ring Mamoru had given to her fell out.  
  
Usako,  
I know I gave this to you before I left for America and took it back when I returned because we both decided we were not ready to be engaged, dating was enough. I just wanted you to keep the ring to remember that I love you. And while the last time we talked we had an argument I know that isn't why you left, and by Setsuna's heightened silence I am assuming that she has sent you off on senshi business. Please just keep the ring, wear it, or not, just always remember that no matter where you are always in my heart.  
Yours,  
Mamo-Chan  
  
"Are you OK Usagi?" Hermione asked concerned.  
Lavender seemed to be ignoring the fact that Usagi was crying when she asked, "Is that an engagement ring?"  
Usagi wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at Hermione and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." Usagi turned her attention to Lavender and Parvati's curious stares and slipped the ring onto her right ring finger, "Sort of. My boyfriend proposed, kind of, about a year ago but we decided that for right now we are better just dating."  
"So did he propose again?" Parvati asked.  
Usagi shook her head, "Not exactly. You see Mamo-Chan is a muggle so naturally I couldn't tell him where I was going when I came here. So he sent the letter by way of my mother, he's being really great about it though. He just wants me to keep the ring so that I will remember him."  
"Are you going to wear it?" Hermione asked while Lavender and Parvati were barely able to take their eyes off the ring.  
Usagi shook her head again, "Not right now. I'm not ready to be engaged there is to much that I have to figure out right now."  
Just as everyone was about to return to their own lunches and leave Usagi to her thoughts of her friends, boyfriend and family another owl swooped in dropping a small folded note on the table in front of Usagi.  
"Well aren't we popular?" Lavender asked.  
Usagi blushed at the comment and opened the note:  
  
Odango,  
Meet near the Quidditch field.  
  
Usagi stood up and gathered her things, "If you'll excuse me I have to go. I will see you all in class later."  
  
"Odango glad you could join us." Seiya greeted when Usagi walked towards the three figures on the Quidditch field.  
"I'm more glad we can talk to you without our lives being threatened." Yaten stated.  
Usagi rolled her eyes and smiled at Yaten as she gave both him and Taiki a hug, "It's good to see you guys."  
"I told the Taiki and Yaten about what you told me about the girls." Seiya stated.  
"How is- how are all of the girls?" Taiki asked.  
"Ami-Chan's fine," Then turning to look at Yaten she added, "So is Minako-Chan."  
Yaten glared, "As if I care."  
Taiki didn't respond for a few minutes and then shooting a look at Yaten he said, "We should probably get going."  
"Bye." Usagi waved as the two walked off.   
"Where'd you get the jewelry?" Seiya asked.  
Usagi held up her wrist, "My parents." She showed off her right hand, "Mamoru." And a lump filled Usagi's throat when she touched her throat where the crystal lay on a necklace, "The girls. It's my crystal."  
"Well that's good right?" Seiya asked confused by the expression of pain written across Usagi's face.  
Usagi sat on the grass and pulled her knees to her chest, "I'm not sure. For the last couple of years having the crystal with me has given me sense of comfort. I could always feel the power running through it. I don't feel it now." Seiya remained silent because he knew there was something more Usagi wanted to say. "I'm at a loss here Seiya. I don't know what I'm doing. My brother confuses the hell out of me, I mean I know we aren't as close as some twins but still. Plus ever since I got here I have not felt the power of being a senshi and it's been such a constant part of my life I feel so powerless. Not to mention the senshi themselves, I haven't spoken to anyone of them in over a month. We got in a fight a month ago and they weren't supposed to know where I was going and the fight was planned. Or at least that's what I understand from Setsuna. I don't know what to do anymore ever since the battle with Galaxia I swore to myself that I wasn't going to ever feel as powerless as I did during that battle but since I got here that's all I've been feeling. I know something bad is going to happen and it scares the hell out of me that I won't be able to call on the power that's been a constant in my life for almost four years now. They say time heals all wounds but the battle with Galaxia has left me without any desire to fight whatever it is I am supposed to fight when it happens."  
Seiya pulled Usagi into a hug, she didn't cry but he could feel her shivering through her robes. The two sat like that for awhile until they heard Hermione call Usagi's name from the top of the hill.  
"We should go." Usagi said standing up and straightening out her robes, "Or we are both going to be late for our classes. Thank you Seiya, for listening, I needed to get that out."  
"Anytime Odango you know I'm always here for you." Seiya responded. 


	7. The Scariest Thing

Chapter 7:  
  
"So Usagi who are you going to go to the Halloween dance with?" Parvati asked.  
Parvati, Lavender, Usagi and Hermione were all sprawled across their beds doing homework. They had left the common room after deciding that the tension between Ron and Hermione would result in no homework getting down.  
"Yeah, despite the fact that you spend every free moment with our gorgeous dark haired professor I don't think he is possible candidate." Lavender stated as Hermione's head popped up.  
"Seiya?" Usagi asked startled and she shot a glance at Hermione, it had been obvious to Usagi from the start that her friend had a major crush on Seiya.  
"Of course Seiya." Parvati giggled tossing a pillow at Usagi.  
"Seiya and I aren't like that. We are just very good friends, he helped me through a very difficult time in my life." Usagi responded using Parvati's pillow to prop her elbows on.  
"Riiiiiight." Lavender drawled, "So who are you going with then?"  
"No one." Usagi replied, "I'll probably just hang out with my brother."  
"Are you sure about that? I bet by the end of the week Harry will ask you." Parvati stated.  
"No way." Lavender shook her head, "I give him until lunch tomorrow."  
"You guys are kidding right?" Usagi asked surprised, "Harry and I are just-"  
"Friends?" Hermione finished.  
"Right." Usagi nodded.  
"Girl YOU may be friends with these guys but I'm not entirely sure they see things the same way." Lavender stated.  
"Yeah." Parvati nodded, "Harry is so into you."  
"Me?" Usagi asked, "I thought he and Ginny Weasley had a thing."  
"Uh huh." Parvati shook her head.  
"Correction, Ginny has been in love with Harry forever. He only knows she exists because he is best friends with Ron." Lavender added.  
"No way you guys." Usagi shook her head, "Come on Hermione you know Harry better than just about anyway. What's up with Harry and Ginny?"  
"This summer Harry knew what he wanted. I don't think he does so much anymore." Hermione replied with a shrug, "Now will you all let me finish my homework?"  
"Hermione!" Lavender cried throwing her pillow at Hermione this time, "Don't be so cryptic!"  
"Listen Harry's my best-friend I can't talk to you guys about this." Hermione replied, "Now are you going to let me go back to my homework or what?"  
Lavender and Parvati sighed sadly but also returned to their homework, Usagi on the other side was glad the conversation had been dropped because she had no idea how to respond. Pushing herself off her bed she walked over to sit at the window seat staring out the window. Using her thumb she twisted the ring around her right pointer finger and her left hand touched her crystal.   
She was sure that after having been at Hogwarts for a month and not talking to the senshi for two she would get used to not running to them for advice. The last time Seiya had been on Earth she had refused her friends' offers to talk about her feelings for the idol. Now she would give anything to be able to talk to her friends about both Seiya and Harry and the confusing feelings both they had for her and she had for them.   
What Lavender had said was true, Usagi did spend all her time with Seiya. It was just that Usagi was having a hard time figuring out if her feelings for Seiya were from the fact that he was familiar and they had been through a lot. If it there was actually the spark there that Seiya had wanted when he was last on Earth.  
Harry and Usagi's relationship on the other hand was something like that of her and Seiya's before. With the exception that Harry didn't just assume that they were dating and that she was in love with him. Usagi found that she did like Harry's companionship he was honestly a nice guy and a good friend; Usagi just didn't think that he was someone she could ever actually date.  
Draco was yet a third guy who confused Usagi. Of course there was no romantic interest like with Seiya and Harry but he was so damn confusing. One minute they would be as close as ever and then the very next he would turn into the cold hard person that he was around Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the school.  
  
"Malfoy you are never going to get McGonagall's homework done if you keep reading that letter." One of Draco's roommates commented.  
Draco wasn't really reading the letter; he had had it for a month. He had been correct in assuming that the instant he sent a letter to his father there would be a response on the way. The contents of the letter weren't surprising either, for the most part they said: "Turn her."   
For whatever reason Lucius would never be happy until both of his children were on his side. It made Draco so mad, his father didn't even know Usagi and the sweet, pure, innocence surrounding her. Draco knew he was confusing his twin, every moment Draco spent with Usagi he found that her way of living was new but he liked it. While Draco saw the bad in everything, and everyone, Usagi saw only the best and she was happy and upbeat and he couldn't help letting her because she caused his mood to be the same when she was around. But in the split second it would take to remember the letter waiting in the top drawer in a secret compartment of his trunk his mood would change to a sour one.  
Draco sighed, folded the letter back up and turned his attention to his homework.  
  
"What's go you two so down?" Usagi asks as Ron and Harry slump into their seats a breakfast one morning.  
"Didn't you hear?" Ron asks looking up from his hot cereal.  
"Obviously not or she wouldn't be asking would she?" Hermione quipped.  
Harry rolled his eyes at his friends before responding, "Jason Young has been taken off the team, he took a bludger to the head…no permanent damage but he won't be able to play our first game against Slytherin at the end of this week."  
"No way!" Usagi and the rest of the girls exclaimed.  
"How could you guys not have heard?" Seamus asks, "I thought everyone knew."  
"We didn't leave our rooms last night, we were studying for McGonagall's test, you guys should have been too." Hermione states.  
"I had quidditch practice." Harry's head drops into his hands, "I don't know what we are going to do we can't play with only one beater."  
"Can you hold try-outs for someone to fill in?" Lavender asks.  
The boys exchange glances, "We did think about it." Harry responds, "It's just it's against Slytherin, that's a lot of pressure for a new beater to stand up against in their first and possibly only game. I'm not sure if it would be a good idea."  
"So what are you going to do forfeit?" Usagi asks jumping to her feet, "That's ridiculous! You have to at least hold tryouts if you can't find anyone then you forfeit if you have to. We are Gryffindors we do not quit!"  
"Right!" Everyone around the table got caught up in the energy Usagi exerted.  
"You are trying out for the team of course Usagi." Lavender states.  
"What? No way. I am not a quidditch player!" Usagi states shaking her head quickly, "I can barely walk."  
"Barely walk? What are you talking about Usagi?" Parvati asked, "You are one of the most graceful people in the whole school, almost like a princess."  
"Me?" Usagi was taken aback by the news, "I don't think so."  
"You have to try out for the team. Please Usagi, it's just a simple tryout it doesn't mean anything." Harry offers.  
"I'll think about it." Usagi states, "I think I'm going to go for a walk.  
Usagi walked out of the Great Hall and out of the castle towards the quidditch field, but instead of going the whole way she stopped on a hill overlooking the field.  
"What are we looking at?" Seiya's voice causes Usagi to jump as he plops down beside her.  
Usagi shrugs, "I don't know, I'm just thinking really. I assume you heard about Jason Young?"  
"Yes." Seiya nodded.  
"Harry decided that they are going to have tryouts for his position for the game a week from today."  
"Against Slytherin."  
"Right." Usagi nods, "Everyone wants me to try out."  
"It might be fun." Seiya shrugs.  
The couple sat in silence for along time, if it had been Friday instead of Saturday the bell for Usagi's first class would have rung. "Seiya?"  
"Hmm?" Seiya asks offhandedly staring at the sky.  
"Do you think I've changed a lot since I got here?" Usagi asks following Seiya's gaze.  
"I think you are a lot more mature than the Usagi I left in Tokyo a year ago." Seiya states, "But your personality is the same."  
"I didn't even pick up on the fact that I had changed at all." Usagi sighs. "I'm beginning to see why Setsuna sent me away."  
"Sent you away?" Seiya asks arching an eyebrow.  
"You know made me come here. Don't get me wrong I am having a great time but I didn't want to come at first." Usagi explains quickly.  
"So then why do you think Setsuna sent you away?" Seiya asks turning to face Usagi.  
"I'm sure there is more to it than just this but I think before I can be queen of anything I need to learn to be independent. Not rely on the senshi and Mamo-Chan at all times. Does that make any sense?" Usagi asks avoiding Seiya's eye contact so that he couldn't see the tears forming in her pale eyes.  
"It makes a lot of sense. You miss them don't you?" Seiya asks sensing immediately that something was wrong with Usagi.  
Usagi nods, "Yes. For four years the senshi have been my life whether it was senshi meetings or fights or just friendship. And all of a sudden as if it doesn't matter anymore I am immersed in all these great friendships that I can't even think about not having. I feel like I have known these people my whole lives. But you want to know the part that scares me the most?"  
"What's that Usagi-Chan?"   
"It's that while I am making new friends that may be replacing my friendship with the senshi, or it may not…I don't know. But the scariest part is that I am beginning to have feelings for someone other than Mamo-Chan and I am having a hard time remembering my feelings for him." 


	8. Letting Go

I want you guys all to realize how incredibly luck you all are... I was fully prepared to make you all wait until the last chapter had lef the first page. Maybe wait a day or so. But since I am such a kind and giving author shouldn't you give back...I love reviews!  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Usagi sighed relieved to find that her room was empty of her roommates, there hadn't been much talking after she made her confession to Seiya. Usagi knew beyond any doubt that she had stunned Seiya almost beyond belief. Usagi also knew it wasn't fair, for months Seiya had admitted his feelings for her when Mamoru had been gone. And now that Usagi was the one who was away from Tokyo she had all but admitted that she had feelings for Seiya. But despite Usagi's strong feelings for both Seiya and Harry she couldn't help but for feeling guilt for being drawn to anyone except Mamoru. And then there was the deal with her friends, she loved hanging out with Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, Ron and everyone else but she couldn't help but feel like she was being disloyal to her life-sacrificingly loyal senshi friends.  
'I wish I could just talk to someone, anyone. Setsuna actually, maybe she could help me sort our my feelings.' Usagi thinks inwardly and sighs outwardly.  
  
And in a flash Usagi finds herself in a dark void with mists swirling around her. "What am I doing here? Pluto are you here?" Usagi asks recognizing her surroundings.  
"I am." A tall young woman maybe in her early twenties appears in front of Usagi.   
"Who are you? And how did I get here?" Usagi asks quickly gazing at the woman in front of her. She had dark green hair, and looked much like Setsuna, except half of her hair was pulled back into many braids and then twisted into a bun with the remaining half in tight corkscrew curls. "Are you a younger version of Setsuna? Or her daughter from the future? Or who?"  
"It doesn't matter which I am." The young woman responded, "But as to how you got here you wished to talk someone to help you sort out your feelings, so I brought you here." With a wave of her hand a chair appears behind Usagi, "You may sit if you like."  
Usagi complies twisting Mamoru's ring around her finger, "I'm assuming you know about me and Mamoru."  
Pluto, whether Chibi or not, nods her head. And with the nod Usagi spills everything from her confused feelings of whether or not she loved Mamoru any more and her new feelings for Seiya and Harry. And feeling like she was betraying her friends by making new, close friends. Talking about all the guilt Usagi was feeling felt like half of a huge stone was leaving her heart but it wasn't all gone.  
"Guilt doesn't get anyone anywhere." Pluto states, "You can't feel guilty, you were sent to take care of something at Hogwarts. And you know not whether it has anything to do with a senshi mission, witchcraft or just for you, to grow and experience life without your senshi to protect you. You need to forget all of the guilt and just being yourself, you will not be able to complete anything if you can't do that…Hold true to the values both of your mother's held so dear…  
  
When Usagi blinked again she hadn't moved and she was almost led to believe that it had all been a daydream. But somehow the haunting words of the mysterious Pluto caused her to believe it all true. And taking her advice Usagi drops in front of her trunk and pushes it open, shifting the contents of her trunk around Usagi felt the bottom of the trunk. Finding the small trap door she pulls it open clearing the area around it away, pulling out the small box Usagi set it in front of her feet.   
With that complete she pulls off the ring on her right finger and sets it inside the box, "I'm not going to be guilty about Mamoru anymore. I am going to let things develop, if something happens with Seiya or Harry then it happens."  
Reaching behind her head and pushing her hair to the side Usagi unclasps her necklace dropping it in and uttering the two reasons she does so, "Everyone is allowed to have friends, and I am going to allow myself to have them. Besides the object that used to make me feel so secure no longer does, more so it makes me more unsure of myself."  
And finally Usagi drops the charm bracelet her mother sent her, "I need to let go of the past, mine and my mother's."  
With all the jewelry in the box Usagi sets it back into the secret place she had made in her trunk and stands up brushing her robes off.   
"There you are Usagi!" Lavender exclaims as she and Parvati rush into the room out of breath and red faced.  
"What's going on?" Usagi asks noticing immediately that there is something wrong.  
"It's your brother, he has gone nuts! He and Harry are going to kill each other!" Parvati exclaims.  
"Why hasn't someone gone to get a professor?" Usagi asks as she rushes after Parvati and Lavender.  
"They are holding an important meeting and no one knows where to find them. And Filch is being distracted by Crabbe and Goyle." Lavender gasps.  
"Your brother set this all up!" Parvati adds, as they grow closer to the group circled around the two teen boys.  
"Harry don't do this!" Hermione is saying from the side, "Malfoy's not worth getting kicked out of or kill over."  
"Harry I'll be your second!" Ron offers.  
"Ron don't encourage him!" Hermione exclaims, "Harry don't do this please. Malfoy isn't worth any of this."  
"Hermione is right Harry." Ginny adds, "Don't do this, you'll get expelled for sure."  
"Malfoy isn't, but Usagi is." Harry swears as both he and Draco prepare their wands to use a, undoubtedly, deadly attack.  
"You stay away from my sister!" Draco orders, "Have nothing to do with her!"  
"Stop it!" Usagi cries pushing through the crowd, "Just stop it!"  
"Cassi what are you doing here?" Draco asks obviously surprised to see his very angry twin in front of him.  
"What are both of you doing here?" Usagi exclaims near to tears, "I don't want you to fight over me!"  
"They just care about you Usagi." Ron points out.  
"Neither one of them cares about me!" Usagi exclaims her face turning beat red with anger, "They only care about finding a reason to continue you with this pointless feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor! If either one of them cared about me they wouldn't make me the reason they are fighting!" With Usagi's words she pushes between them tears beginning to fall, grabs their wands and then takes off at break neck speed towards the doors leading outside.  
Usagi found herself in the same spot she had been only half an hour ago with Seiya earlier. Pulling her knees her chest Usagi rested her forehead against them and let her tears fall, when Usagi finally calmed her ragged breathing and her tears were slowing she sat up. The last tear that fell dropped onto the grass and transformed.  
Reaching down Usagi picked up the necklace and held the delicate charm in the palm of her hand gazing down at it. On a barely visible gold chain was an equally delicate crescent moon with a star dripping off the trip of the moon. Usagi didn't understand what it represented but somehow she knew that it symbolized her future, clasping the chain around her neck it took the place the silver crystal had occupied and somehow Usagi's felt more peaceful, ready to take on anything…Even the two approaching figures. 


	9. Who you are

OK just a very short chapter to satisfy my wonderful, wonderful fans! Please reviews guys I love reviews!! BTW if you guys didn't catch if last time I updated it wasn't a new chapter it was actually a revised chapter...so check out chapter 4 for an important change...It's not a big part but it does make a difference in the plot line  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Usagi jumped slightly as Harry's voice came from behind and to the right of her.  
Usagi shrugs, "Why not?" When Harry took a seat on the grass beside her Usagi didn't look at him but asked, "Did you come to get your wand back."  
"I would like to get my want back but that's not why I'm here." Harry responds.  
"Then why *are* you here?" Usagi asks.  
"Because I want to apologize." Harry replies.  
"Apologize for…" Usagi lets her sentence trail trying to figure out if Harry and Draco, whose eyes she could feel on the back of her head, knew why she was mad at them.  
"Because we shouldn't have been fighting over you…that wasn't right. You're a Gryffindor and sometimes I forget that Malfoy…"  
"Draco." Usagi corrects.  
"Right Draco is your brother. You guys are so different it's not hard to forget you know. So I apologize and if you want us to be friends then I will make an attempt."  
Usagi turns to face Harry and finding his face sincere she responds, "I don't want you to be friends with someone you hate for me. I understand you don't get along, and I understand that there is this standing rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'd rather you guys didn't fight, especially about me, but I wouldn't ever ask you to be friends with him if you didn't want to be. That's not what friendship is about."  
"Are we friends?" Harry asks gauging Usagi's reaction.  
"We are." Usagi responds picking through her words slowly. "But I'm not sure that's all you want."  
"I'm not sure what I want." Harry responds with a shrug, "But I was wondering if you would go with me to the Halloween Dance with me?"  
"As friends?" Usagi asks, "Because right now that's all I can handle, and I think that's all you need right now also. At least until you and I can figure out how we feel about different people."  
"Ginny and Seiya" Harry states.  
"That's right. Ginny and Seiya because we are their friends and they shouldn't get hurt."  
"You're right of course. So you'll go to the dance with me?"  
"Yeah, I'll go to the dance with you." Usagi replies, "As long as you're clear that I will be spending sometime with my brother."  
"I can deal with that." Harry stands up; "I'm going to head back to the common room and see if I'm in any trouble. Besides I think your brother wants to talk to you."  
"Thanks Harry and you can have your wands back." Usagi hands Harry back his wand before he walks away.  
Unlike Harry, Draco doesn't ask if he can sit he just takes the spot on the opposite side of Usagi than where Harry sat. "Cassi I'm-"  
"I know Drackie you're sorry." Usagi sighs, leaning back on her elbows.   
"You're still angry with me though." Draco states he can tell his sister is still fuming about the fight.  
"It's not the fight Drackie it's everything. I don't know what I'm doing here, sometimes I feel so out of place."  
"Maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about being switched into Slytherin." Draco suggests.  
"It's not being in Gryffindor that I am confused about. I don't know what I am doing at Hogwarts."   
"Actually I don't either. I thought you weren't going to any magic schools in Tokyo." Draco arches and eyebrow, realizing for the first time that he had never asked how Usagi had become such a good student in magic. "I thought that Ikuko, mom, want to raise you as a muggle. You never led on that you were learning magic whenever I got to see in the summers."  
Usagi's mind was reeling she had never thought she was going to have to lie to Draco about who she was, and it wasn't that she didn't trust her brother…it was just well…she didn't. It wasn't his fault really, Usagi knew her brother well enough to know that he would do anything for Lucius affection and anything could mean telling Lucius everything about Usagi being a senshi.  
Finally Usagi shrugs, "Mom taught me enough to get by and then when we decided I was coming here I studied up a storm, I wanted to be all caught up. And I'm a fast learner."  
The twins fell silent for several minutes; Draco broke the silence saying, "I'm sorry about what I said last month. About us not being able to get along."  
"I didn't understand then, but now I get it a little more." Usagi replied quietly, "About the houses not being able to get along. But I want us to be able to be brother and sister, forget what house we are in."  
"I can't forget about the houses, Cassi, you shouldn't be able to either. We come from generations of Slytherins, Mom was even a Slytherin, whether she'll admit to it or not. You should be in Slytherin Usagi, you're destined to it."  
"No Draco I'm not. If were destined to be a Slytherin the Sorting Hat would have put me in Slytherin House."  
"You can't deny who you are Cassi! You are Cassiopeia Malfoy daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Illene Riddle. Niece of the great Voldermort how could there not be a mistake into the house you were sorted. If you live up to who you are supposed to be we could be great. If you could just embrace who you really are."  
"Who I really am is the person sitting in front of you right now, I'm not who you want me to be, I am who I am." Usagi turns to stare into the eyes that mirror hers identically, "I am who you see right in front of me, no one else. You can't change me. And if you can't except me for who I am, the first non-Slytherin Malfoy who refuses to give into whatever dark side pulls at me. I won't Draco and if you can't accept that then I can't have anything to do with you."  
Draco doesn't respond for several minutes and Usagi goes back to looking over the Quidditch Field, "All right I won't try to change you. But I'm also not promising I will get along with Potter and they rest of your friends."  
"Just no more duels OK?" Usagi asks.  
"Deal." Draco sticks his hand out for Usagi to shake but instead Usagi hugs Draco tightly. 


	10. This is why I'm hereThis is why I had to...

Ok guys I am going to apologize for the time in between chapters but I am also busy with scholarship essays and school work so CT takes a lower priority then I would care for it too. But I will give you a hint for faster new chapters reviews…I know it sound like a cheap shot to get reviews…and well it is but it's true too!! When I see a bunch of new reviews I'm like oh I should write so more right now! OK so review review review!!  
  
Notes:  
Gomen-I'm sorry  
Daijoubu-Are you all right?  
Kami-Sama-God  
  
Chapter 10: This is why I am here…This is why I had to leave Tokyo  
  
"I think it's so great that you are actually going to do this." Lavender states in admiration for her perch on her bed.  
"Yeah, there hasn't been a girl beater on the Gryffindor team for forever!" Parvati chimes in.  
"I'll find out when the last beater was." Hermione adds, "I am rather curious to find out when the last beat was a female beater was."  
"Guys this is crazy, I mean why should I even try out? I'm not going to be any good at it, and I am going to make a fool out of myself." Usagi sighs sitting on the top of her chest.  
"Come on Usagi you're going to do well and you are going to get that position!" Parvati states enthusiastically.  
"She's not going to get anything if she doesn't leave right now." Hermione states, "You better get going Usagi, now."  
"Right." Usagi nods, "I'll see you all later and then we will know if I got it or not."  
"Good luck!" Everyone chorus' after Usagi as she walks out of the room.  
  
"Hey Usagi-Chan!" Seiya's call causes Usagi to turn from her steady pace towards the Quidditch fields.  
"Hey Seiya-kun what's going on?" Usagi asks.  
"Not much, I just wanted to wish you good luck." Seiya states.  
"Thanks Seiya-kun, I better go." Usagi starts to turn back towards her path but when Seiya doesn't move away she asks, "Was there something else?"  
A thoughtful and painful look crosses Seiya's face before he says anything, "No, it's nothing."  
"Seiya, are you sure…that wasn't a nothing look." Usagi states.  
"Usagi go to your try-out, right now isn't the appropriate time to talk about it." Seiya states, "Go."  
Taking a deep breath Usagi shrugs it off and continues on her way, she knows Seiya wants to talk to her about something important but deep down she also knows she isn't going to like whatever Seiya has to say.  
  
"Your sister is crazy dude." One of Draco's roommates states throwing the door open.  
"What's going on?" Draco asks looking up from his homework.  
"She tried out for the Gryffindor team, and made it." He states.  
"*My* sister is a beater?" Draco breathes, "On the Gryffindor team?"  
"I told you she was crazy!" The same roommate states.  
Draco shakes his head but returns to his homework, knowing full well that if he doesn't support his sister in this he could case her to hate him forever.  
  
"So," Harry whispers as he and Usagi dance to a slow song, "How are you liking your first Hogwarts dances?"  
"I love being here." Usagi responds, "I mean at my other school I felt so out of place, but here I feel so comfortable. And my friends are great! And I don't want to ever leave."  
"What was your other school like?" Harry asks, "I don't think I've ever asked you."  
Usagi bit her lip, glad Harry couldn't see her face, "Nothing like this, it was so small that we didn't live at the school and lived at home…I don't know. It's more muggle oriented, I guess. There are more people from muggle families there than there are here."  
"Really? I've heard of the small schools, but they can give a good education obviously, you came to Hogwarts completely caught up with everyone."   
"Yeah, it's as if I went here." Usagi replies softly pulling away from Harry as the dance ended.  
Harry and Usagi walk back towards their friends and as Harry gets caught up in conversation with Hermione and Ron Usagi takes the chance to slip away.  
Seiya approaches her at the refreshment table, "What's wrong Usagi-Chan?"  
"It's everything, I hate lying to everyone here. I mean Harry, and Ron, Hermione everyone. For the first time I feel more comfortable, I'm in my element, it's like I never should have gone to muggle school in the first place. But I have to lie about that, I have to lie about who I really am. I hate lying."  
"I'm sorry Usagi-Chan." Seiya states handing her a drink.  
Suddenly Usagi remembers her odd conversation a week before, "Seiya-kun what were you not telling me before I had my Quidditch try-out?"   
"Usagi-Chan you won't like it." Seiya states reverting back to Usagi's native Japanese.  
"I didn't think I would." Usagi states in her native language also, "Shoot Seiya, you might as well get it over with."  
"I don't want to ruin your dance."  
"Seiya if you don't tell me now it will be ruined because I will be thinking up the worst case scenario, please Seiya just tell me."   
Seiya took Usagi's elbow and led her to a set of two chairs in a quiet corner, "Taiki, Yaten and I have been sensing trouble brewing. We didn't know what it was but it felt familiar…"  
"Chaos…" Usagi whispers closing her eyes and getting a far away look on her face.  
"You feel it too?" Seiya asks surprise written in his voice.  
"I don't know how to explain it, deep down I did. But I didn't realize what I was feeling until you said something." Usagi wraps her arms around herself rubbing her hands up and down her bare shoulders.  
"Gomen Gomen Usagi-Chan. I thought we were long over this." Seiya states softly.  
"We will take care of it." Usagi states.  
"Shouldn't we alert the other senshi?" Seiya asks.  
Usagi shakes her head slowly, "Nope, this is why I am here. This is why I had to leave Tokyo under Setsuna's orders. This isn't senshi business Seiya, this is our business, this is magic business."  
"Hey Cassi!" Draco's voice causes Seiya and Usagi to jump and turn to face him.  
"Oh hi Draco, what's going on?" Usagi asks quickly.  
"Am I interrupting something?" Draco asks looking back and forth between Seiya and Usagi.  
"No of course not, we were actually just talking about the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor." Seiya lies resulting in Usagi shooting Seiya a look, "Which I'm sure isn't a topic we all want to be involved in so I am going to be going." With Seiya's quick words he walks quickly away from the twins.  
"You OK?" Draco asks concerned, "You look upset, what were you and Seiya really talking about?"  
"I'm fine." Usagi brushes it off, "We were just talking about old times, I just got kind of homesick that's all."  
"Oh well I can understand that." Draco agrees, "This is your first time away from home for such a long time."  
"Yeah that's it." Usagi nods smiling brightly.  
"Don't worry about it Cassi, your time here will fly." Draco assures.  
  
And for the most part the time towards the end of the semester did fly. Usagi spending her time practicing Quidditch, and then games, and hanging out with her friends. But things were getting more complicated also, things between Harry and Usagi were heating up, gone were the promises for 'just friends' and in it's place was more than a friendly relationship. Usagi felt guilty for nearly 2 weeks when Ginny walked into the Common Room to find Usagi and Harry kissing on the couch. Things with Draco and Seiya were less confusing though, Draco stopped pressuring Usagi into being "her" evil side and Usagi came to realize a relationship between Seiya and she would never work for numerous reasons.  
Usagi knew though, as the Christmas holiday approached that things were coming to a boiling point with Chaos. Whispers in the hall of Voldermort getting stronger were turning into whispers that parents of children had sworn that despite the fact that Hogwarts was safe their children would not be returning after the Christmas break. And as the last class before everyone was to go home for the holiday came around Usagi's world exploded…  
  
"I feel it." Usagi states in Japanese standing in a circle in Seiya's classroom with Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. "Something's going to happen and it's not going to be good."  
"I feel it took." The three men agreed.  
"Something nasty is moving in and it's not going anywhere." Seiya adds.  
"Professors I'm so glad I found you." Lavender burst into the classroom out of breath and looking fearful, "All the other professors are at a meeting and no one knows where to find them."  
"What is it Lavender?" Seiya asks.  
"There's a monster in the Gryffindor common room, no one knows how it got there and it's got Hermione and it's going to kill her!" Lavender cried.  
"Lavender stay here." Usagi orders as she follows Seiya, Taiki and Yaten out of the classroom, when they reach the common room they find it completely empty. With the exception of Ron and Harry who have their wands held out, reciting spells at the slimy green monster that had hold of Hermione.  
"I need my crystal." Usagi exclaims racing past everyone and towards the girls' rooms pulling out her trunk she grabs as the false bottom grabs her necklace and wastes no time transforming before she is standing next to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten who are ready to transform.  
All four senshi take position but the guys transform first and immediately begin attacking the monster and finally Usagi calls out her transforming words.  
  
The Starlights were surprised to find that it was only their combined attack that dusted the monster but before they could ponder the easy destruction of the new enemy they turn to face three very stunned students.  
"What was that?" Harry asks as Ron hurries to Hermione's side.  
"What you guys just saw you can't tell anyone." Taiki states immediately.  
"A select few professors know, only the ones who need to know do. It needs to be quiet, we will explain it all but first we need to get Hermione to the hospital wing." Yaten states.  
"I'll stay here. The rest of you start working on a good lie on how we got rid of the monster." Ron offers before scooping Hermione into his arms and walking out of the common room.  
"Usagi!" With the detransformation of the Starlights Harry is finally realizes that his girlfriend was in the common room. And rushing to her crumpled form he asks, "Are you OK?"  
Harry's only response is sobs, hearing the noise Seiya, Taiki and Yaten rushed to where Usagi is kneeling with her hair covering her face.  
"Usagi-Chan what's wrong?" Seiya asks.  
"Was the power to much? It's the first time you've transformed for awhile." Taiki points out.  
Harry reaches forward and pushes back Usagi's long hair, tucking it behind her shoulders. Usagi's face takes everyone aback fear, anger, and most of all pure despair is written across her face.  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Harry asks trying to decide whether or not to take his girlfriend into his arms.  
"What's wrong? Daijoubu Usagi-Chan?" Seiya asks in a mixture of English and Japanese.  
"The power was just to much for her." Yaten states obviously to everyone around him that he doesn't believe what he is saying, "Right Usagi-Chan? Nothing's wrong. Right?'  
Seiya moves to kneel in front of Usagi, "What happened?"  
"I couldn't transform." Usagi whispers hoarsely before sobbing loudly and grabbing Seiya's robes tightly and burying her face in them. "It's over, my world is over. My everything…what am I supposed to tell Mamo-Chan and Haruka and…and everyone? I've done something wrong, I had to have. Moon eternal make-up." Usagi's body goes tense in Seiya's arms as she said the words but as she finishes the sentence and nothing happens she goes limp again.  
"Usagi-Chan it's fine, I'm sure we will figure out what is wrong." Taiki states.  
"Right." Usagi pushes away from Seiya taking position and holding out her crystal she calls the words out again and again and again.  
"Stop it damn it Usagi stop it." Yaten exclaims grabbing the crystal away from Usagi.  
"My power, it's gone. All gone." Seiya catches Usagi before she hits the floor in a dead faint.  
  
"I think that is about it, do you have anything to add?" Seiya hopes his question will draw Usagi out of whatever world she was in. Hermione, Ron, Taiki and Yaten also turn their attention to Usagi. But she ignores the group and stays curled in a ball staring out the window of the train.  
"So you think this Chaos is helping Voldermort?" Harry asks after everyone exchanges sad expressions.  
"Exactly, we didn't destroy Chaos just set it free."  
"You set it free? Why would you do that?" Ron asks his voice rising.  
"We couldn't stop it, nor could we know that it would gather together again in such a large form." Taiki responds.  
As the door slides open everyone falls silent, "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asks in disdain.  
"Relax Weasley I'm here to see my sister." Draco responds in the same tone, but the instant he sees Usagi's form his facial expression changes, "Cassi what's wrong?"  
Usagi doesn't even turn to look at her brother, and Draco turns fierce eyes on Harry, "Potter if you did this to her I swear…"  
"Draco calm down." Seiya orders standing up, "This has nothing to do with Harry, she got caught in the middle of the battle with the monster we had in the Gryffindor common room earlier today, she's just a little shook up."  
"All right." Draco says his face relaxing only slightly. Walking back over to his sister he takes her hands into his, "I can't really come to Japan right now, OK? But I'll see you when we get back from vacation OK? I'll send you owls." When Usagi doesn't respond Draco turns his attention back to his professors, "Is she going to be OK?"  
"She's going to be fine, disappointed she is so spaced out and she missed you but she will be fine." Seiya assures before Draco leaves the train compartment.  
  
"Mom Usagi-Chan is going to be fine. She's going to walk off of that plane and be a barrel of smiles and hugs and you'll see. Nothing bad could have happened to her." Shingo assures his mother as he waits with his parents outside the airport.  
"Shingo-kun's right Ikuko Usagi-Chan is going to be so happy to be home with stories about who she met at school and everything." Kenji agrees shooting a thankful look at his son.  
"I know but until I see it for myself then I won't be so sure." Ikuko states just as Shingo catches sight of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. "Oh Kami-Sama." Ikuko whispers as she catches sight of the lump in the wheelchair Seiya is pushing. 


	11. That's What's Important

Chapter 11: That's what's important...  
  
*Sorry guys this chapter has been a little hard to get out, I want to go more in-depth with Usagi's emotions but I was finding it very hard to reach the place she is in. But I hope you all like it anyway. If you have any suggestions let me know, email me or review or both! Thanks*   
  
"So what did you think of my friends?" Makoto asks her boyfriend as they walk towards his home on the street Usagi once lived on.  
"I liked them. Haruka is a little intense and Mamoru is kind of quiet but they seem like really interesting people." Dave, an American transfer student and Makoto's boyfriend of a month, responds.  
"Good, I'm glad you…" Makoto's sentence slips off as she stops dead in her tracks her eyes starting intently across the street.  
"Makoto-Chan what is it?" Dave asks following her gaze. His eyes focus on a large family getting out of a car with an older teen, maybe Makoto's age, with long black hair carrying someone in his arms. "Do you know those people?"  
"We've…I've got to go back to the Crown." Makoto murmurs.  
"I'll come with you." Dave offers.  
"No, thanks Dave. I just have to tell my friends something quick." Makoto kisses Dave quickly and turns on her heel and rushes away.  
  
Haruka is the first to recover her voice when Makoto finishes telling her friends what she saw, "We should have known that she would be with him."  
"He carried her into the house?" Minako asks, "Not like over the threshold marriage-style right?"  
Everyone turns quick worried glances at Mamoru and then back at Makoto who shakes her head quickly, "No, something was wrong with her."  
"Should we go see her?" Rei asks causing the whole group to fall silent again.  
  
"How's she doing?" Seiya asks as Ikuko sits down at the breakfast table the evening before Christmas and a week later.  
"Not much of a change." Ikuko sighs taking a sip of her coffee, "She doesn't leave her room except to use the bathroom. She doesn't eat and I don't think she sleeps all that much or well when she actually does. She was reading something when I went up to check on her just now. I was hoping that after a week she would begin returning back to her normal self. I understand losing her senshi power was a great loss…"  
"Ikuko-Sama I think it his her so hard because not only is she feeling a loss of self but she is also feeling a loss of her past. I'm sure she will come around." Taiki comforts.  
"I don't think she should go back." Kenji states.  
"I agree." Ikuko nods.  
"As Usagi's teacher I have to say she is doing excellently well at school. But even more importantly as her friends I have to agree. She needs to put her world back together." Seiya affirms.  
"No." A weak voice comes from the doorway.   
"Usagi-Chan you're up." Shingo states.  
"Usagi-Chan sit down, would you like something to eat or drink?" Ikuko asks.  
Usagi just shakes her head, "Not right now please."  
"Usagi-Chan about you going back to Hogwarts…" Kenji starts.  
"No Daddy please." Usagi shakes her head, her limp dirty blonde hair shaking in her face. "I want to go back to Hogwarts, I need to go back to Hogwarts."  
"Usagi please." Ikuko begs.  
"Momma I want to go back. I want to finish out my year at Hogwarts with my friends."  
"Usagi maybe your parents are right." Seiya interrupts.  
"No!" Usagi exclaims, "None of you went through what I had to go through. I had to get through my feelings of worthlessness, and feeling like you might as well die because everything you are is dead anyway. I had to get through that on my own this week, but I need to go back to Hogwarts. I can't look back, my past died last week, I need to look forward and the only way I can do that is if I return to Hogwarts and continue with my life there."  
"If that's what you need Usagi then we aren't going to stop you."  
  
"You guys didn't really have to get us anything." Taiki insists after all the Christmas presents have been opened the next morning.   
"You didn't but thank you all the same." Yaten adds.  
"Yes Momma Daddy thanks for everything." Usagi smiles. Everyone smiles at Usagi only just recovering from when Usagi emerged from her bathroom an hour before in a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. Both outfits hung to loosely on Usagi's frame showing the amount of weight she had lost in only a week and with the tears washed away from her face the dark circles under her eyes were more evident. She still isn't all smiles yet her depression still clings to her but everyone is happy with the improvement.   
"All your presents aren't here just yet." Seiya teases.  
"What else do I have?" Usagi asks just as the doorbell rings.  
"That should be them right now." Yaten adds and Usagi rushes towards the door.  
Usagi pulls the door open with everyone right behind her, but instead of anyone she would have expected Usagi faces all of the senshi that protect Tokyo, Mamoru included.  
Backing up Usagi bumps into Yaten who murmurs in her ear, "That's not who we thought would be there."  
"Usagi-Chan?" Rei asks staring at Usagi's face.  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi whispers.  
"We heard you were back." Minako states.  
"You couldn't have heard that, no one knew Usagi was going to be here." Shingo insists.  
"Right, my boyfriend lives down the street, I saw you last week." Makoto responds.  
"Oh." Usagi's voice doesn't raise any louder than it had when she had come downstairs for the first time the night before. "Won't you guys come in?"  
The senshi didn't need to be asked twice as they follow everyone else into the living room. "Where have you been?" Minako asks right off the bat.  
"Minako-Chan!" Everyone hisses and Rei continues, "We decided not to ask her that right away."  
"It's fine you guys." Usagi's voice remains the same whisper as he talks, "I've been away at a private school in England. I'm doing really well there."  
Usagi is so worried about not freaking out during the small talk with the senshi that she doesn't notice as her mother slips out. And even though everyone else hears someone talking to Ikuko about, "Muggle plane being a new experience," Usagi misses the voice entirely.  
"Usagi." Usagi's head shoots around at the sound of the accented male voice. Bolting to her feet Usagi propels herself into Harry's arms without even thinking of how it will effect the rest of the people in the room. All she can think about is the fact that Harry's arms are a safe haven.  
"Oh my God Harry I'm so glad you are here." Usagi sobs into Harry's chest pulling her tear stained face away from Harry's shirt she asks, "What are you doing here?"  
"Your mum thought it would be a nice surprise for you. We celebrated Christmas with Ron's family and then stopped off to get Hermione and here we are."  
"I'm so glad you are here." Usagi latches her arms around Harry again causing Harry to shoot a look of concern at Seiya.  
"We should probably go." Michiru states standing up and indicating for the others to follow her lead.  
Usagi, who is to caught up in the fact that she doesn't have to feel the stress of half explaining things to the girls, doesn't even notice that they have excused themselves.  
  
"How's she doing?" Everyone slows their walk to the front door at the sound of a British female accent.  
"Is she doing any better than when we left her at the train station?" A 3rd, this time male, accented voice asks.  
"A little, it hit her really hard. But she's come around in the last half day. It has been a really hard we week for her. We weren't going to let her return to school after break but she insists that if she can't look back anymore she only has school to look forward to."   
Ikuko's words caused an expression of pain to cross the senshis' faces.  
"You can't really blame her. She must have felt like the bottom fell out of her world." The younger female's voice replies.  
"Well what are you? Chopped liver?" The male's voice interrupts.  
"Ron, I didn't say her world fell out, I'm just saying that that must be how she felt."  
"She's not powerless though." The one called Ron states, "She just feels that way and once she gets back to school to school she will see that."  
There is a silence for a few seconds before Ron asks, "Do you think we gave Harry and Usagi enough time?"  
The 7 women and Mamoru listen as the three walks through the other double doors and as Usagi squeals in excitement.  
  
The group of eight walk into the café on their search for Setsuna, they find her sitting at her normal table obviously waiting for them.  
"Before you sit down," Setsuna states, "I must remind you that the questions you come to me with are not those that should have a scene made of."  
"Setsuna-San can you tell us what's going on?" Ami asks first.  
"And where has Usagi been?" Minako adds.  
"And how do the starlights factor into this?" Haruka's voice is lower and sounds more threatening than the previous two.  
"Most importantly, what's wrong with Usagi? Two of the three from England said she is powerless." Mamoru speaks.  
"You know I can't answer those questions. All I can say is Usagi is in school in England and she's going to be fine." Setsuna responds.  
"Well she didn't look fine!" Haruka exclaims loud enough for the whole café to turn their attention to her.  
"I didn't say she was fine now Haruka, I said she would be." Setsuna replies.  
  
"So what should be do today?" Usagi asks cheerful as she sits at breakfast with her friends.  
"We want to see everything you used to do when you lived in Japan," Harry states.  
Usagi smiles and arches an eyebrow at Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, "The we are definitely stopping off at the Crown!"  
"The Crown?" Hermione asks.  
"An arcade." Yaten offers.  
"An arcade Usagi as probably spend millions of pounds in." Seiya adds.  
"Not millions." Usagi shakes her head, "Only my meager allowance."  
"Her meager allowance for her entire life." Seiya states poking Usagi in the side.  
"Usagi spending her meager allowance for her entire life," Ikuko states coming into the dining room, "am I correct in assuming that you guy swill be heading over to the arcade?"  
Usagi nods with a smile, "I thought we would go say hi to Motoki-kun. Shingo-kun mentioned he told Motoki-kun that I would be back in Japan for Christmas."  
  
Despite the cheerful façade Usagi was putting on as the group walked to the arcade it was obvious to everyone that she was a nervous wreck. She held Harry's hand tightly and chatted cheerfully with Hermione about what they would be learning about in the last half of their year.  
With a sweeping glance of the arcade Usagi seems to relax a bit and walks over to the counter taking a stool. Through a window leading into the kitchen Hermione, Harry and Ron can see a blonde man kissing a woman. The two jump apart as Usagi calls, "Where's the service around here? How is anyone supposed to get served if the owner is in the kitchen doing smoochies with his girlfriend."  
Motoki pushes through the door and smiles brightly when he catches sight of Usagi, "Hi Motoki-kun." Usagi hops off the stool and rushes behind the counter and Motoki gives her a hug lifting her slightly up off her feet.   
"You look great Usagi-Chan, you've cut your hair though." Motoki touches the shoulder length locks, "You've lost weight though, don't they feed you at that school?"  
"They do, but they don't have your famous chocolate shakes." Usagi replies and then suddenly as she seems to remember school she says, "Motoki-kun these are my friends from school, there are visiting for our break, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Guys this is Motoki, he's been like a big brother to me." The group converses slowly in a mixture of English, a class Motoki took for four years and Japanese, the sparse amount Harry, Hermione and Ron knew from Usagi's teaching.   
When Motoki goes into the kitchen and returns moments later with shakes for everyone. Harry, Hermione and Ron watch in awe as Usagi finishes off her milkshake quickly, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Motoki just smile and shake their head. Wiping her mouth off Usagi hops off the stool, "A new Sailor V game!" And with that said Usagi hurries to the unoccupied game. "Harry, Ron, Hermione come check this game out."  
When the three walk over to her Motoki asks, "Are you going to school with her too?"  
The trio exchange glances and Seiya responds, "Yeah we do, she's doing really well."  
"I'm glad to hear it. She and Harry are they…" Andrew let's his sentence trail.  
"We're going to go see what they are playing." Yaten speaks as he and Taiki walk away from the two men.  
"They cleared out of here quickly." Motoki comments.  
"They don't want to get as involved with Usagi-Chan's romantic life, I can't help but be involved." Seiya shrugs. "They've just begun to explore the more than friendly side of their relationship. Usagi-Chan has been confused about what and who she wants in a relationship. Part of her wants to go along with the path that she always thought would be hers, she hides this side even from herself, she wants to wear Mamoru-San's engagement ring and finish high school and come back to Tokyo and marry him. On the other hand she has Harry, who in his own way is confused about who he loves, with them it's more of an exploration, it could turn into more and it might not."  
"And you?" Motoki inquires.  
"Me, how'd you know there ever was a me?" Seiya asks.  
"All I know is there was almost a you guys last time you were around, but then she had everything around to remind her of Mamoru, away at school there's not as much of a reminder." Motoki states.  
Seiya thinks for a minute, "She was confused about me for awhile, but I don't think know if it was more than I was a part of her past she was clinging on to. I was Tokyo; I was the only one she knew when she went to school. We're just friends now."  
Both Seiya and Motoki watch Usagi as she laughingly beats Harry at the arcade game.  
  
"Motoki-kun I wish we could stay longer." Usagi states kissing Motoki on the cheek.  
"Yeah it was good meeting you." Harry adds.  
"But we have hom-"  
"Hermione Granger if you say what I think you are going to say I swear I'll…" Ron let his threat fall off.  
Hermione only arches an eyebrow at Ron before turning her attention back to Motoki, "It really was wonderful to meet friends of Usagi's and see where she spent so much of her time."  
  
"So Usagi," Ron's voice is slow at he Hermione, Harry, and Usagi get settled into their compartment on the train, "What brought you around, if you don't mind my asking." The last part was sped through quickly.  
"You guys in a way and my trainer when I was a senshi," With Usagi's words she leans against Harry's shoulder taking a deep breath, it is obvious to the group that the past tense use of the expression still hurts Usagi. "I was reading a diary entry and inside it I wrote something Luna once told me. She said 'Power is a fickle thing one day you may have it and the next poof it's gone. But really matters is when you strip all that magic away it's who you are then.' And I realized that I have become a better person at Hogwarts and maybe I won't ever be a senshi again but I have my witchcraft magic, but more importantly I like who I am now, and Luna's right, that's what's important." 


	12. Christmas Time Murder

Chapter 12: Christmas Time Murder  
  
Before I start off I just want to say, I know advertising for another story in one you are writing sound dumb but anyway, I started a Hermione/Ron story called To Each Their Own World and if you are interested check it out and let me know what you think!  
  
"Good I'm glad I found you guys." Seiya bursting into the train compartment startles the 4 people tucked comfortably inside.  
"Seiya what's wrong?" Usagi asks lifting her head off of Harry's shoulder.  
"We missed a lot while we were in Tokyo and not getting a newspaper." Seiya responds.  
"What's happened?" Hermione questions.  
"A family in Hogsmeade had been murdered." Seiya breathes.  
"What?!" All four exclaim staring incredulously at Seiya.  
"It's all over the papers, and there is no question as to who did it." Seiya's expression is terrifying.  
"Voldermort?" Harry asks.  
Seiya nods, "There is no doubt in anyone's mind that it isn't."  
Usagi buries her head in her hands and murmurs around them, "Bad times are coming, there is not getting around it anymore. It's going to be nothing like any of us have faced before. Not battling Chaos or Voldermort in the past." Usagi looks up and faces the group, but her blue eyes are glazed over and she doesn't seen anyone in front of her, "The wizarding world's worst fear is about to meet the senshi's. Only the chosen few will be able to defeat Voldermort with his body taken over by Chaos."  
"What's going on?" Draco asks bursting into the train compartment.  
The group sees that Draco had obviously heard at least part of what Usagi was saying in her trance like state. "Nothing's going on Malfoy, you can continue on with your way." Ron responds.  
"Something's wrong with my sister, what's going on?" Draco snaps.  
"It's nothing Drackie I'm fine." Usagi said coming out of hypnotic state. "Was there something you needed?"  
"No, I just wanted to say hi." Draco responds.  
"Then run along and find your lackeys." Ron urges.  
Draco shoots Usagi one more worried look, and when she offers him a gentle smile he rolls his eyes, "Did you expect me to want to hang out with you Weasley?"   
"Probably, without your minions you're friendless and you want to get in with your sister's friends." Ron snaps.  
"Drackie I think this is your cue to exit, I'll catch you tonight or tomorrow morning." Usagi states.  
  
Draco walks out of the train compartment and heads in the opposite direction that Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for him in. He needs to gather his thoughts before he returns to them. Over hearing his sisters obvious prophecy threw him for a loop, Draco was beginning to think that his sister was involved in something else. She obviously knew who the famous senshi from Tokyo were, and this left Draco in trouble. Lucius Malfoy's last words to his son before Draco boarded the train were in the form of an order:  
  
~Flashback~  
"Draco, son, you need to keep your eyes and ears open when you get back to school. You must not let on that I have returned back to Voldermort's side, Hogwarts is going to play a key role in Voldermort's plan."  
"What is it?" Draco risks asking.  
"That is unimportant now, what is important though is that you must tell me everything that seems out of the ordinary at Hogwarts. Watch everyone, especially Potter and his circle, watch your teachers, they are aware that our Dark Lord's powers are growing and they will be preparing. You must, I repeat must, send me an owl whenever you come across even the smallest detail you will find information."  
Draco nods, "Yes, father."  
~End Flashback~  
  
And now, not even an hour later, Draco was faced with a choice, betray his sister's trust or not tell his father what he wanted to know. "Dammit." Draco kicks the wall of the empty compartment.  
  
"I would like to welcome back all our students who went away for the Christmas Holiday." Professor Dumbledore's words reach Usagi and the rest of her Gryffindor friends' ears as they walk into the Great Hall just in time for dinner. Usagi's mouth drops open in shock to see the amount of people sitting at the house tables greatly reduced. Even when all the students were sitting at the tables there were still maybe half missing from the Gryffindor tables as well as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin was missing ever more than the other three tables and Draco was easy to spot sitting at the greatly reduced Slytherin table.  
"Under the circumstances I am afraid I am going to have to inform the returning students of the new rules that have been put in place. Nobody is to leave campus at anytime, Quidditch has not been canceled but all three Professors Kou will supervise all practice sessions. All future Hogsmeade have been canceled indefinitely. Despite everything that is going on the other Professor's and myself are attempting to maintain a normal teaching condition and we ask the same of you." With the end of his speech Professor Dumbledore sits back down into his seat.  
"Poor Professor Dumbledore," Usagi sighs watching him carefully. "He looks a million years older since we left for holiday."  
Everyone nods in agreement as they survey their table, "Dean's gone." Ron states.  
Taking notice of the many other familiar faces that weren't present the four friends ate in grim silence.  
  
By the time the final Gryffindor, with the exception of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Usagi, had gone to bed it was nearing midnight. The four had spent time with different groups of people who had stayed on at Hogwarts for Christmas, being filled in on whatever they could find out.  
"Almost all of the muggle born and half muggle borns have gone home." Ron states.  
Harry nods, "Only the pure blood families are feeling like keeping their children in school is safe. And even then a lot of pure blooded families are brining their children home."  
"Lavender's gone home and she's a pure blood." Hermione adds.  
"Hermione I know you aren't going to like this." Ron speaks hesitantly but continues, "But maybe the other families are right, maybe you should go home too."  
"Go home?" Hermione screeches, "Go home? Are you our of your mind Ronald Weasley I'm not letting Voldermort chase me home, when it comes the time I am standing up and fighting against him, not running!"  
"Then if you get yourself blown up then be my guest! It was just fair warning!" With Ron's shouts he stands up and stalks out of the common room.  
When Ron has disappeared up the steps Hermione bursts into tears and flies out of the common room towards her own dorm room.   
Usagi moves towards Harry on the couch in front of the fire, "I wish I knew what to do Harry. I'm so lost anymore."  
"We never go to talk about you losing you power." Harry states pulling Usagi close. "We never go the chance, I sensed that you didn't want to talk about it when we were in Tokyo."  
"I'm so lost," Usagi snuggles against Harry and while he expects tears none come. "Always before I knew what powers I was capable of using against the enemy. I don't know what anymore, I understand I'm not powerless. And on top of this, and don't take this the wrong way you, Hermione and Ron are great…but…"  
"But we aren't the senshi." Harry finishes Usagi's trailing sentence.   
"Right, they've always been backing me up. And sometimes when I'm doing something, in one situation or another, I can almost hear their voices telling me how to handle it. I'm just so damn confused here! I don't know why I'm here or what I am expected to do! I hate not knowing myself and feeling so lost all the time."  
"Usagi I-" Harry's sentence trails.  
"You don't need to say anything Harry, just hold me." The two sit cuddled on the couch in front of the fire until both drift into a deep sleep.  
  
~Usagi's Dream~  
"Why do I have to go?" Princess Serenity huffs dropping onto her vanity bench, "I don't want to go to some dumb school on earth! Draco's going shouldn't that be enough? One sibling offered to father's precious school!"  
"Darling I know you don't like your father's school…" Queen Serenity sits next to her daughter.  
"Then why are you making me go? If you understand so well then why are you making me go?" Serenity asks as tears fill her eyes.  
"Serenity your father needs to know he is right about a few things he arguing about with the other founders of the school." Queen Serenity attempts to explain.  
"That has nothing to do with me." Serenity exclaims, "I'm so tired of father making a point out of me."  
"Serenity please go along with this without a fight." Queen Serenity begs. "You father does love you."  
Princess Serenity shakes her head, "No, he doesn't, please don't lie to me about that. Father loves his school and occasionally, when he has time, he loves Draco. But as for me, he I am just his pointless daughter whose only point is to be married off to the richest prince and now to build up the amount of people in his house! I don't want to go! Why can't I go to the school you did, so that I could still live here in the palace and see all my senshi friends?"  
"Please Serenity, darling, do this for me." Queen Serenity touches her daughter's face, "I love you and I don't want you to go but this is a really good opportunity for, with or without your father being a founder of the school."  
Princess Serenity rest her head on her mother's shoulder, "I'll go for you mama, but I still don't want to go."  
"That's my girl." The queen kisses her daughter on the forehead.  
"Does Draco know I'm going yet?" Serenity asks.  
"No, your brother is on the Sun making his yearly trip to survey the kingdom that will eventually be his."   
"Why don't I ever do that?" The princess asks, "Draco always takes 2 weeks going around his kingdom to meet the people, why don't I?"  
"Because you live here, everyone sees you."   
"But I never get to meet anyone outside of the school."  
"If you want to before you leave for school you may. But I suggest you tell your senshi that you will be attending the school on Earth."  
  
"We're going to miss you." Princess Minako states silent tears slipping down her cheeks as she hugs Princess Serenity.  
"I'm going to miss you guys to, but I'll stay in touch I promise." Serenity hugs everyone else quickly.  
"Are you ready?" Draco asks, having said good-bye to his knights a lot quicker than his sister does.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Serenity takes her brother's hand as her the Transporter Controller presses a few buttons, "Bye guys, I'll miss you. Bye mama!"  
  
"Where's Father?" Serenity asks surveying the crowded train depot.  
"He'll be here, chill out Serenity." Draco replies squeezing Serenity's hand comfortingly.  
"I don't want to be here, I want to be home with my friends. I don't want to go to some dumb school! I want to go home, I want to be with mom." Tears begin to streak down Serenity's cheeks as her pale blue eyes fill with tears.  
Draco drops Serenity's hands and hugs, "It's going to be all right Serenity I promise. We're going to have fun, I promise. I'll be right here with you, we'll be in the same house and everything will be fine. Now we have to get on that train with out Dad I guess because he's not coming, we will meet up with him at school."  
  
"Draco! Serenity!" The 11-year-old twins reach the great hall to find their father waiting for them. Both received their looks from their father, from their pale blonde hair, eyes and skin. Their facial shapes had come from their mother though, their father's face was harder and a lot more mean than Serenity's. "I'm glad you made it, sorry I couldn't make the train I had to get here earlier. The founders had to have a meeting before the start of school, now listen there's been a change in how we are sorted."  
"We're still going to be in your house together right?" Serenity asks grabbing Draco's hand quickly.  
"Of course, you two are my children you'll be in my house together. Now get in line with the rest of the first years."  
The twins exchange glances before they fall into line with the few other first year students as they watch the hat sitting before them anxiously. The twins are one of the last few to be called.  
"Slytherin, Draco!"  
Draco walks towards the front of the room and sets the hat on his head after a few moments and within moments the hat calls out, "Gryffindor!"  
Serenity's eyes go wide as she shoots a questioning glance at her father and his expression of pure rage across his face. When the hat is taken off of Draco's face his shows his own shock but the sorting ceremony continues.  
"Slytherin, Serenity!"  
Serenity looks once more towards her father; Salazer's face is a mixture of anger and hope for his last chance. But it doesn't come; it doesn't take the hat more than 3 seconds to place Serenity in the same house as her brother.  
Serenity pulls at her pigtails as she walks towards the table she can't help but look towards her father who is now on his feet and arguing with Godric Gryffindor and before anything else is done the twins watch their father stand up and storm out of the Great Hall.  
~End Dream~  
  
Usagi jerks awake, "What's wrong?" Harry asks groggily, obviously awoken by Usagi. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
"I had a dream about my father." Usagi replies trying to think through her dream.  
"Kenji?" Harry asks. Usagi shakes her head. "Lucius?"  
"No." Usagi shakes her head again, "My father from the moon kingdom. I've never dreamt about my father before, never. No one's ever talked about him."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asks wrapping his arms around her warmly.  
Usagi turns to look Harry in the face, "My dad was, my dad was Salezar Slytherin."  
"What?" Harry asks shocked, "As in Salezar Slytherin the founder of the Slytherin house?"  
Usagi nods still trying to sort through her dream, "I'll talk about it more in the morning. I've got to go back to bed." 


	13. Authors Note: Subdirection

Ok I know what you are probably thinking another one of my pointless authors notes that I just replace with another chapter anyway (note that I did replace the last authors note with Chapter 12) but this one will actually stay up. I just want to let yo uall know why there might be a delay in chapters. It actually had nothing to do with my busy schedule it's mostly because a new (not direction because the end of the story is written) and new subdirection appeared to me when I was explaining the plot to my friend. This would be the Salazar Slytherin being Draco and Usagi's father from the moon kingdom this plays a lot into the story but it is going to have to be carefully written and it may take awhile longer. So I hope you all like this new "subdirection" and if you do or don't let me know by reviewing! 


	14. ReiChan

Chapter 13: Rei-Chan  
  
A longer chapter in store for you guys, this one just went off. And I have most of the next chapter planned out so if I can get some more time to sit down and write it I will hopefully have it out in a couple of days. So I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
  
"Usagi don't take this the wrong way, but well I mean are you sure because I mean it was just a dream." Ron states the next morning; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Usagi are the only one in Gryffindor's common room on the last morning before classes start again.  
Usagi nods, "In the past a lot of things like this have come to me in dreams."  
"You did have that prophecy yesterday." Harry points out.  
"My dreams never come without a reason." Usagi responds.  
When Hermione gasps everyone turns their gaze quickly towards her, "Remember when the Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets second year?"  
"No of course we've forgotten it." Ron replies sarcastically.  
Hermione glares at him but continues, "We thought Draco was the Heir to Slytherin but it turned out to be Tom Riddle, in all reality we were right though Draco is the Heir to Slytherin but it must not be on the Malfoy side of the family. Draco and Usagi really are the true heirs to Slytherin. Usagi do you have any idea…"  
Usagi bites her lip and looks down at her hands clasped in her lap, "There's something else I didn't tell you guys."  
"What is it Usagi?" Harry asks.  
Usagi takes a deep breath and then states, "My mother isn't Japanese, she's English, her maiden name is Riddle. Tom Riddle, Voldermort, is my uncle, my mother's much older half-brother."  
"Oh my God." Hermione covers her mouth with a hand as Harry and Ron stared stunned.   
"I'm sorry I never told you, but that's the exact response that I didn't want to get." And then when Usagi stops speaking her expression turns from anguish to horror, "Oh my God." And before she says anything else she tears out of the common room and out through the portrait whole leaving her boyfriend and friends in their stunned state realizing slower than usual that Usagi has run away.  
  
Usagi runs outside before she even realizes that she is breaking the new school rule and heading for the Quidditch field she only has one thought on her mind. Running up the stairs to the Gryffindor stands Usagi doesn't pay attention to her breathlessness and doesn't stop until she has climbed to the top and has pulled herself up onto the edge.   
Crouching to keep her balance for a moment Usagi watches the green ground hundreds of feet below her and before she let's go she whispers, "It's my fault."  
Instead of feeling the sense of falling she expected when she let go of the beam she feels arms wrapped around her. "Usagi-Chan nani?" Is all Seiya can muster. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Put me down!" Usagi screams, "Put me down Seiya! Put me down right now."  
Seiya obliges and sets Usagi on her feet.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive at the top of the stands to see Seiya set Usagi back on her feet. The trio can't understand the exchange as Seiya and Usagi speak in rapid Japanese but as Usagi pulls something out of her robe and makes a long cut on her arm Harry has to be restrained by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"See this blood Seiya?" Usagi asks, "It might as well be black, because it is pure evil. 100% pure evil, and you want to know why? Because I am pure evil. There's not doubt about it, and don't try to convince me otherwise. Because it's true totally, entirely, absolutely true."  
"That's not true Usagi-Chan and you know it." Seiya states rushing forward and ripping a piece of his robe to apply pressure to Usagi's gash.  
"Yes, it is Seiya! My entire family line has done nothing good! My father was founder of the Slytherin house, look at the people in it and that shows you how great of a person he was. And he was able to breed me, me and Draco. At least Draco doesn't go around acting like he isn't what he is."  
"You're mother though…"  
"Yes, Serenity she was a great person. But then go down the family line a few generations and you get to see my darling grandfather who was able to have my dear Uncle Tom and my mother. We know who…no what my uncle turned into. And mother was able to marry Lucius who is just…I don't know Lucius. And then there's that whole side of the family Kami-Sama knows who's on that side of the family."  
"Usagi-"  
"No don't Usagi-Chan me Seiya!" Usagi screams. "You talk me out of this. It would have been better off if you had let me jump. At least there would be one less evil person in this world, and with the battle of Voldermort looming that is just what this world needs. You should have let me jump." Usagi sobs.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron continue to watch from a distance. Seiya was obviously trying to comfort a hysterical Usagi who after a long, tearful speech lets out a sob and collapses into Seiya's waiting arms.  
Seiya carries her carefully as he picks his footing along the steps with Harry, Hermione and Ron straggling behind. They arrive in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey immediately took charge of the unconscious girl, "All of you out. I'm sure when she is conscious again you may visit with her."  
"Madam Pomfrey it is crucial for the girl mental state that you inform me immediately that she is awake. I need to speak to her about something of great importance to her."  
"All right Professor Kou but I must ask you to leave and take the students with you for now."  
  
"What happened up there?" Harry asks when they are in the hallway.  
"That's not is not of as much importance as what it is you guys were talking about before she left." Seiya states, "If I am going to help her deal with her demons…"  
"That's my job." Harry states firmly, "I'm her boyfriend."  
"Maybe, but you can't help her."  
"And you can?" Harry challenges.  
"Better than you can." With Seiya's response Harry turns the other way and stalks away and his best-friends look back and forth between him and Seiya, "So is anyone going to tell me what it was that set Usagi off or am I supposed to figure it out telepathically?" Seiya snaps.  
Hermione and Ron did tell him everything, Seiya's facial expression didn't change throughout the replay of the conversation, and once they were finished he stated that they should probably go after Harry.   
And after about an hour of waiting Seiya was ushered into the room Usagi waited in.   
"Usagi-Chan." Seiya sits down gently on Usagi's bed and she turns her back towards him.  
"I don't want to hear it Seiya." Usagi replies icily, "Because nothing you say is going to convince me that I'm not evil and I don't have evil blood."  
"Usagi-Chan you got to say your part and I listened, now it is my time to talk and your turn to listen." Usagi doesn't respond but she doesn't tell him to leave either, taking this as a good sign Seiya continues. "You don't really think that it's really a coincidence that I, we, began teaching at Hogwarts when you began attending it."  
"I didn't really give it much thought." Usagi replies softly, but her words held a hint of betrayal.  
"I can't tell you everything but you must understand that Setsuna saw something in the future. Something…let's just say something you couldn't handle." Seiya speaks slowly picking and choosing his words carefully.  
"Meaning." Usagi turns to face Seiya her blue eyes blazing, "that she sent you after me when I needed my messes cleaned up."  
"Usagi-Chan, really come on, you're important to the future, and if at every turn to completely fall apart someone needed to be here for you. Setsuna thought that I was the best choice so she came to Kimnoku and brought Yaten, Taiki and I back."   
"Get out!" Usagi screams, "Right now! Get out I don't want to talk to you anymore! Get out!"  
"Usagi-Chan, please." Seiya begs softly, "Calm down."  
"Don't act to damn kind Seiya! You're only here because you don't want to fail your precious mission! It's just like when you were looking for your princess except now it's not finding someone it's trying to keep someone from getting lost. So get the hell out! I don't want your damn protection!"  
"I'm sorry Professor Kou but if Miss Tuskino expects to return for normal classes tomorrow she must rest." Madam Pomfrey swoops in.  
"I just…" Seiya starts.  
"Really professor you must leave now." Madam Pomfrey looks sternly and he gets up and walks out of room.  
"Don't let him back in here." A now sobbing Usagi insist.  
"Not to worry Miss Tuskino, I'm just going to give you something to sleep better."  
  
Usagi wakes up groggily and looks around. She gasps surprised to find that Rei is sitting on the bed across from in her school uniform. "Rei-Chan what are you doing here?"  
"You needed to talk so I came." Rei replies.  
"How'd you know?" Usagi asks.  
"I'm not the senshi with high senses for nothing Odango-Atama." Rei states. "So what's going on? What's wrong? Where'd you get the cut?"  
Usagi recalls everything from the day and relays it to Rei, "I'm evil Rei-Chan, I shouldn't have ever been born."  
"Not been born? Odango that's the craziest thing I have ever heard! Honestly!" Rei exclaims.  
"It's true Rei-Chan, I only bring destruction wherever I go. In Tokyo it was the youma and here Voldermort. Beryl hated me out of jealousy. The Blackmoon Family came because Demando was in love with Neo-Queen Serenity. Chibi Chibi came to me bringing Galaxia and Chaos. And I never destroyed Chaos and Chaos took over Voldermort's body." Rei looks more enlightened and Usagi can't help but exclaim, "See they all tie back to me! It's all my fault anything bad happens, I'm evil."  
Rei laughs, "Usagi-Chan don't you see it? It's because your not evil that all this happens."  
"That's not true!" Usagi exclaims.  
"Odango listen to me. Beryl hated you because of your pure innocence. Demando was in love with you for you beauty which came from the same thing. Chibi Chibi came to you because Galaxia's starseed needed someone the opposite of Chaos to take care of it. Maybe you are right, maybe this all started because of you."  
"See you agree! I'm evil!"  
"You aren't listening to what I am saying." Rei rolls her eyes at Usagi, "You are where you are because you are the only hope the people you are protecting have of standing against Voldermort and Chaos. You're not evil, but you are the only one who will be able to defeat it."  
Silent tears run down Usagi's cheeks, "I-I I never thought of it that way. So I'm not evil?"  
"Of course not you Odango-Atama!" Rei exclaims smiling and shaking her head at her best friend.  
Usagi launches herself into her Rei's arms, "Thank you so much Rei-Chan I understand."  
Rei hugs Usagi tightly, "You take care of this world Usagi-Chan, they need you here."  
  
A raven hared young woman bolts up in bed looking around to find that she is still in her room in her grandfather's temple. Her dream had been so real, and yet it wasn't, she could still recall the entire dream and although crawling out of the bed she wrote the entire dream down. Because she had a feeling it had been more than just a made up fantasy about comforting her best friend, and writing it down helped her sort out what it had all meant.  
  
Usagi sat up quickly in bed waking up from her dream and opening her eyes she finds that it is all ready morning. And her dream, Rei-Chan had been in her dream, and everything she had said made her feel better.  
"How are you feeling Miss Tuskino?" Madam Pomfrey asks coming into the room.  
"A lot better. I don't know what got into me. May I return to my common room so I can prepare for my first class?" Usagi asks.  
"If you promise to take it easy." She responds.  
"Of course." Usagi nods, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." 


	15. The First Attack

Chapter 14: The First Victim  
  
I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to leave it off where it was and at least it's been less than a week since I updated right?  
  
"What's going on?" Haruka asks as she and Michiru join the senshi who are listening intently to Rei instead of eating the breakfast the waitress had placed into front of them.  
"Rei-Chan had a dream about Usagi-Chan." Minako states.  
"We've all had lots of those." Michiru points out sliding into the booth.  
"But this wasn't a dream where we watch Usagi doing whatever it is the point of the dream." Ami replies.  
"I was actually conversing with her. She was upset about something, she actually told me where she was in the dream. I can't remember it now, but I have a feeling that has something to do with an battle somewhere."  
"Is she OK?" Haruka asks quickly, obviously believing that Rei's dream had had real quality to it."  
"I seemed like she was before I woke up." And Rei carefully explained what her memory would allow her of the dream.   
"I think our tie with Usagi is still so great that when she needs us for help, moral or physical she is able to subconsciously call on our help. Since Rei probably has the highest tuned subconscious competence Rei was the one called on this time to help Usagi. And if out help is needed again we will also come to her aid I believe." Ami states.  
"From the sound of it she is preparing for a major battle, I hope she can handle it." Makoto worries.  
"She's Usagi-Chan I'm sure she will be able to handle it. If she wasn't Setsuna wouldn't send her in there unprotected." Hotaru points out.  
"But she wasn't sent in there unprotected." Ami rationalizes, "The Starlights are with her."  
With Ami's words everyone fell silent, a single thought running through their heads, maybe the Starlights were better equipped than they were to protect their princess. Maybe that was why they were not allowed to know where she was too.  
  
By the time Usagi reaches her bedroom the Common Room is empty and she assumes that everyone is down at breakfast and soon will be on his or her way to classes. Quickly changing into her robes and gathering her books Usagi dashes for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchange uncomfortable looks back and forth. In Seiya's classroom Hermione sits to the right of Usagi and Ron to the left of Harry. Both Usagi and Harry had greeted each other warmly but when Seiya had walked into the room both of their cheery personalities have vanished; changing into looks of anger with glares directed Seiya's way. Seiya was obviously uncomfortable with both of them being angry at him but he still managed to conduct is class much the same way he normally would.   
Both Hermione and Ron knew exactly why Harry was mad at Seiya, and they didn't blame him. Seiya had made a low blow commenting on how it was Seiya who could help Usagi fight her inner demons. They all knew it was true, because Seiya had one thing Harry didn't: Usagi's past. It may not have been as expansive as Mamoru's per say but it was still something Seiya had up on Harry. But as for Usagi's anger directed at Seiya neither Ron nor Hermione could figure it out, they figured she would be grateful. Something had obviously transpired when Seiya went to see her in the hospital wing but they couldn't figure out what it would have been to anger Usagi so much.  
  
Usagi, Harry, Hermione and Ron all sit in the common room with the rest of Gryffindor completing the homework that the teachers have piled on them the month back at school. Ron and Hermione on one side of the fireplaces and Harry and Usagi on the other, Usagi is patiently trying to help Harry with Transfiguration homework while they both glare at the homework they are ignoring and Hermione and Ron are attempting to work through.  
"Ron it's not that difficult, honestly Defense Against the Dark Arts wouldn't be so difficult if you didn't…" Hermione begins before she is cut off by Ron.  
"Bug off Hermione!" Ron exclaims, "If you are going to lecture me rather than help me with the homework I don't want your help!"  
"Would you to just save us the annoyance and kiss all ready?" Bethany, a third year, exclaims as the common room becomes silent.  
"Kiss Ron? No way!" Hermione blurts.  
"Kiss her?" Ron exclaims, "You've got to be kidding me. I would never ever kiss her!" With his words Ron leaves the common room in a rapid exit toward the common room exit. Hermione blushing a deep scarlet hurries out towards the girls dormitories.  
Usagi shakes her head and rolls her eyes at her friends but she and Harry don't bother going after either and continue on with the piles of their homework.   
  
"Harry wake up." Usagi rubs her eyes and the common room comes into focus.   
"What is it Ginny?" Harry had obviously woken up before Usagi and his full attention was on the weeping 6th year.  
"There's rumors going all around school that there was an attack at school." Ginny has to gasp for breath for a few minutes before continuing, "They aren't letting anyone out of their common rooms, a bunch of us 6th years still had homework to do and we wanted to go to the library early and the Fat Lady won't let us out."  
Ginny falls silent and Harry as to urge her to continue, "Ron didn't come back last night, I've talked to Neville. He said that neither Ron nor you came to bed last night, but you're here. But no one can find Ron."  
Both Harry and Usagi were on their feet by now and Usagi offers, "I'll go find Hermione and see if she knows anything."  
Usagi bursts into her dorm room finding that none of her roommates have risen yet, and glancing at the clock it reads that everyone should be sleeping still. Rushing to Hermione's bed Usagi shakes her awake, "Hermione wake up."  
"Usagi? What's going on? And bolting upright, "I haven't overslept have I?"  
"No, no it's nothing like that but something's going on." Usagi is sure to whisper so that the other girls aren't awoken and worried about rumors. "Ginny Weasley says that there's a rumor going around that there's been another attack."  
"At school?" Hermione's words are louder than Usagi's had been and the other girls are beginning to wake up to the voices.  
"Yes. But Hermione listen, here's the thing. When Ron left last night he never came back, Neville said that his bed was never slept in."  
Hermione's face pales considerably and she takes Usagi's hand tightly into her own. Her mouth opens and closes trying to find the words she needs, but she doesn't need to say anything. Usagi has seen that expression of pure apprehension written across her face, she had seen it many times before a battle and this time was no different.  
"Come on let's go down to the common room and I'm sure we will figure out what is going on soon." Usagi assures leading Hermione out of the room just as the other girls begin to stir.  
Walking into the common room they find Harry with his arms wrapped around Ginny who is still sobbing, Harry's expression is that of concern also and one of his hands wanders occasionally to his forehead, rubbing his scar as if it hurts him.  
  
"When are we going to know what's going on?" Hermione asks pacing. It's nearing noon and the only word they had had about the world outside of their common room was what Nearly Headless Nick brought affirming that there had been an attack but everything was under control and that when there was more to be known someone would let them know.  
"Hermione calm down we will know something soon." Usagi assures.  
"Nearly Headless Nick was here 2 hours ago and we haven't heard anything." Hermione throws her hands up in frustration startling Ginny and Harry who, to take their minds off everything, are playing a poor game, on both their parts, of wizards chess.  
"Hermione come sit down." Usagi scoots over on the couch to give Hermione room to sit with her. Wrapping her arm around Hermione she speaks calmly, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure if anything terrible had happened we would know by now."  
Hermione is silent for awhile before she whispers, "It's my fault he ran off."  
"No it's not." Usagi assures. "You guys were just fighting and Bethany made inappropriate comment."  
"It's not so inappropriate Usagi." Hermione murmurs, "We took it so badly because well, we thought everyone new. Last month, when you were in the hospital, we did…"  
"You and Ron kissed?" Usagi asks surprised.  
Hermione nods but doesn't say anything else about the topic as they wait in silence. The silence was finally broken half an hour when Selene swoops into the open window with a not tied around her feet that read:  
What's going on over there? They won't let us out of the house and they won't tell us anything.  
-Draco  
  
Usagi reads the not out loud and quickly scribbles a response:  
  
The same is going on over here. Except we think that Ron might have been the one attacked have you heard anything?  
-Cassi  
  
Within minutes the twins are corresponding quickly back and forth.  
  
Nobody over here has any idea who it might have been, all we know is that it wasn't a Slytherin…  
  
"There's a surprise." Harry snorts.  
Usagi hushes him and continues reading the note.  
  
The silence returns as Usagi finishes up the note and is only broken when Draco and Usagi feel they need to tell the other something.   
The silence is so overwhelming and everyone is so caught up in their own thoughts Professor McGonagall is standing right in front of them before the four even notice she is standing in front of them. But the other students notice right away and before she can say anything the entire house is standing around her and Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Usagi.  
"Ms. Weasley if you will follow me, we need to talk." Professor McGonagall states softly.  
Ginny's tears, which have been gone for hours now, spring forward, "It's Ron isn't it?"  
"Ms. Weasley please just come a long with me." Professor McGonagall's voice is softer and her face gives away her concern.  
"Harry please come with me, I can't go alone." Ginny whispers.  
Harry nods, "Of course." Turning to Usagi he kisses her gently on the forehead, "I'll be back." His fear is written across his face as he wraps a comforting arm around Ginny's shoulder and leads her after Professor McGonagall.  
When the three have left through the portrait hole Hermione drops back onto the couch her face deathly pale. Usagi can't even find comfort to offer her, Usagi too knows that the chances of Harry and Ginny coming back and telling everyone that Ron's fine are nonexistent and she can't help but fall back into own thoughts 


	16. The Warning

I just want to give this quick little note, for the past and the future chapters, if there is a Japanese suffix or word in the sentence it means that Japanese is being spoken. For example if Seiya says "Usagi-Chan…" It means the entire sentence is going to be in Japanese until it is obvious that they are speaking Japanese again for example Usagi could close out with "Seiya" instead of "Seiya-kun"  
  
Chapter 15: The Warning  
  
Glancing around the common room Usagi can assume that Hermione's insistent pacing for the last hour is making people even more nervous than they all ready are but Usagi doesn't have the heart to ask her to stop.   
Usagi knows that if Hermione sits down again she will begin crying and Usagi couldn't help but think that if Hermione started crying again, she wouldn't be able to stop.  
"Usagi is Hermione going to be OK?" Parvati asks, she sits close at hand unsure of what to do.  
"We'll all be better when we find out what's happened to Ron." Usagi replies softly staring into the flames. She knew what it felt like to have to wait to hear news on how someone you loved was doing, how many times had she not known what was going to happen to Mamoru and Seiya.  
The sound of the portrait swinging open echoes in the silent common room and everyone turns their eyes on the person who is standing there. Harry's face is pale and concerned but despite his voice, barely above a whisper, everyone is able to hear him speak, "The rumors are true, the attack was in fact on Ron Weasley."  
Harry doesn't have to say anything more before Hermione crumples and Usagi rushes to her side. "Oh God!" Hermione's voice is low and so mournful that everyone who didn't have tears in their eyes from Harry's news finds tears streaking down their cheeks.  
Usagi pulls Hermione into her arms rocking her gently, smoothing her hair trying anything to calm her down even a fraction of a bit. And suddenly Harry is beside them and he has pulled them apart, looking directly into Hermione's eyes, "He's not dead Hermione, Professor McGonagall sent me to get you, Usagi too. Now come on." Harry helps Hermione to her feet and slides his arm around her waist and with his empty hand he takes Usagi's hand and he leads them towards the hospital wing.  
When they reach it Usagi immediately spots Ron sitting on a bed with his parents and Ginny on either side of him and before Harry or Usagi can stop her Hermione rushes up to him and smacks Ron across the face "How could you scare us like that?" Hermione shrieks.  
Ron barely reacts and just mutters to himself, "The sheep and the cow and future muggle set."  
"What's wrong with him?" Usagi whispers to Harry.  
"It's a rare curse that few have seen or heard of and even fewer are able to do Miss Tuskino." Professor Dumbledore speaks, "It's called Disintegri il corpo e mente."  
"What does that mean?" Usagi asks puzzled.  
"Disintegration of the body and mind, it's Italian." Hermione whispers. Nobody should be surprised by the fact that Hermione knows a rare curse but they are and with gaping looks the adults in the room nod. "It's in a book of rare curses I borrowed for summer reading."  
"Well what's the counter curse?" Usagi asks.  
"The curse has been around for over a thousand years and nobody has been able to find a counter curse." Hermione whispers sitting on the bed and pulling Ron's head to her shoulder. "The curse runs through a period of about 5 and a half months. Ron will retreat more and more into the world forming in his head, and as his mind goes so does his body. Slowly he will waste away and eventually he will die."  
The mournful silence in the room is broken my Ron, "Don't be afraid Hermione."  
"What?" Hermione gasps.  
"There's nothing to be frightened of. Their coming, they'll be here soon but there's nothing to worry about, they're just ants. The ants won't each much of our food Hermione. We should share with them, they are just little we need to protect the little ants. Don't worry Hermione our picnic will be fine." With Ron's words he smoothes Hermione's hair.  
Usagi watches as both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione burst into a fresh round of tears before turning to talk to the Professors. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do?"  
"A woman sometime ago tried to create a counter curse but she was killed before completing it, or at least we weren't aware that it was completed."  
"Well then can't we find her descendants they must have some idea about what it was or where it is." Usagi urges quickly.  
"The young woman was a muggle Miss Tuskino. She did not attend Hogwarts and she had no children so even if there was a chance of the counter curse being passed down to family there's no one it could have been passed down to." Professor Dumbledore states sadly.  
"So there is nothing we can do to help Ron then?" Usagi asks.  
"We've got everyone who has the time working on a counter curse. Ron will continue to stay at Hogwarts, needless to say he won't be attending classes, but we think it's best if he stays here in case a counter curse is found." Professor McGonagall replies.  
"So the only thing left is to watch Ron waste away? I won't settle for that!" Usagi exclaims. "There has to be something we can do for him! A counter curse has to be found. What if Vol…You-know-Who decides that he's going to do this to all of his enemies instead of his normal curse? Then what? We have a curse that has the possibility to be countered, we have to find a way."  
"I'm not going to let him die." Hermione states, her voice strong as she moves away from Ron who is continuing to talk about ants and picnics. "I'll find that counter curse, you can be sure of it."  
  
"Hermione." Usagi lays a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The Professors want us to get something to eat. The school has been released from their common rooms and everyone is having dinner in the Great Hall."  
"I'm not going. I'm staying with Ron." Hermione shakes her head.  
"Hermione they want you to go. They don't want you to stay here, Ron needs to sleep, his parents will be here with him, he won't be alone."  
"I'm not leaving!" Hermione exclaims, "And you can't make me."  
"Harry?" Usagi turns questioning eyes to her boyfriend.  
"I'll be down later with Ginny in a little bit OK?" Harry asks.  
"Sure." Usagi nods and before leaving Usagi hugs, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, but Ginny won't let Usagi touch her and Harry speaks to her in a low voice.  
  
"Cassi." Draco rushes up to Usagi the moment she walks into the Great Hall. "Are you all right?"  
Usagi shakes her head, "Ron's been attacked…"  
"Is he…" Draco lets his sentence trail.  
"He's not dead, but he might as well be. A rare curse has been put on him, some Italian curse. There's no counter curse for it." Usagi shakes her head. "It's really bad."  
"Good, Cassiopeia, Draco I'm glad to find you together."  
"Father what are you doing here?" Draco asks turning to find their father standing in the doorway.  
"I've heard of the attacks, I've come to take you home. And you Cassiopeia as well. You are not safe here, many parents are taking their children out of school. The ministry refuses to allow the school to be closed nor will they allow Dumbledore to be replaced, so I am taking you out of school."  
"No!" Usagi exclaims, "I'm not going you can't take me. It's not your choice as to whether I stay or go!"  
"Maybe not but I am sure when your mother hears of what is happening she will be glad I took you out of school. So quickly go to get your things. The train leaves very soon."  
"I'm not leaving. If I get word from mama to go then I will consider leaving but you have no authority to take me out of school under any conditions." Usagi snaps.  
"You, my dear girl," Lucius hisses taking Usagi's arm, "Are coming with me."  
"No." Usagi shakes her head trying to pull her arm out of Lucius' grip; "I'm not going. Let me go."  
"Mr. Malfoy I must ask you to let Ms. Tuskino go." Everyone turns to see Taiki and Yaten walking towards them and Taiki continues to talk, "Your daughter is correct, only her mother has the right to take her out of school. I apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Malfoy but we are not allowed to let you take your daughter out of school. If it is your choice to take your son than we can not stop you but as to Ms. Tuskino…"  
"I understand." Mr. Malfoy snaps letting Usagi's arm go. "Draco quickly gather your things we're leaving immediately."  
Draco turns and heads toward the dormitories, Usagi grabs him by the arm. "Draco!"  
Draco turns sad blue eyes on Usagi, "Please don't ask me to stay Usagi, I can't stay."  
"Yes! You can! Don't leave Draco! Don't let him force you into retreating!"  
"Cassiopeia that will be quite enough. Now say good-bye to your brother and don't delay him any longer." Lucius snaps.  
Usagi hugs Draco and whispers, "Don't get caught on the wrong side of this Draco please, Draco, just think before you do anything."  
"Cassi I don't know what you're talking about." Draco says pulling away from Usagi, "I'll write you."  
"Drackie come on don't go."  
"Cassi your overreacting, father is right it's best for me to go home, you could always come with." Draco suggests.  
"I pass, thanks anyway, I guess I will talk to you later." Usagi shakes her head and walks away from her biological father and brother with Taiki and Yaten close behind her.  
"Usagi-Chan wait up." Yaten calls after Usagi.  
"What?" Usagi asks brushing the two off.  
"Seiya-kun told us about the fight you two had." Taiki states.  
"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk to either one of you either."  
"Usagi-Chan-"  
"No, both of you, I don't want to talk to you in Japanese or in English, I can take care for myself from now on."  
"Usagi-Chan come on…"  
"What's going on?" Harry asks walking up to Usagi.  
"Nothing, just finishing up some business. Where's Ginny?" Usagi asks.  
"She decided not to come back, she's going to spend some more time with her parents and Ron. Have you gotten anything to eat?"  
"No not yet. I'll see you guys in class, thanks for getting me out of that spot with my father." Usagi brushes past Taiki and Yaten with Harry by her side. "Draco's going home. Lucius showed up a couple minutes ago he wanted me to leave the school too, but Yaten and Taiki showed up and told him that he couldn't take me and whatever. I'm not very hungry do you want to go back to the common room. It's probably empty, going to the table people are just going to ask a bunch of questions that none of us are going to want to answer."  
  
"Hermione." Harry and Usagi are surprised to find Hermione already back in the common room when they reach it, she has several books piled on the floor around her and she is flipping through several at a time. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to find as much information about this woman who started the counter curse as I can, so far I'm not coming up with much."  
"We'll help you Hermione." Usagi assures.  
"Guys I've been thinking about why Voldermort would use this curse, instead of his usual one." Harry breaks the silence for the first time in about 25 minutes.  
"I've been wondering about that too? What's up?" Lizzie asks.  
Hermione doesn't say anything, she only looks up from her books.  
"I don't think he wanted to kill anyway this time. He just wanted to warn everyone, make a point you know, he's basically saying look at me, I can get into Hogwarts and I can hurt you. He's saying that this is only the beginning and to watch out, there's more to come." 


	17. MakoChan

Japanese Translations:   
Hai:Yes  
Kami-Sama: God  
  
Chapter 16: Battle Preparations  
  
Life at Hogwarts had changed so drastically since the attack on Ron that few 7th years could even believe that this was the school they had been attending for the last 6 and a half years of their lives. Within 24 hours after Draco left the school Crabbe and Goyle's parents pulled them out of school as did several other Slytherin students, leaving the only remaining Slytherins the few that the rest of the school could actually tolerate. Several other students were removed from school and the only ones that remained were those whose parents invested all of their loyalties in Dumbledore. There was no talk of closing the school as their had been in Harry and Hermione's second year, to many loyal parents that complained that they felt their children were safer than they were.   
The 7th years shared all their classes with the other houses now that there weren't as many children to watch. And if all of this wasn't enough to make all the students wonder what nightmare they couldn't wake up from everyone watched in shock as Hermione turned in less and less homework until she stopped turning it in anymore. Schoolwork, which had, at one time, meant the world to Hermione, fell in place behind her quest to find the counter curse and spending every other moment with Ron.  
Usagi couldn't help but think that even though Hermione was driving herself crazy to save Ron that she was the only thing keeping the Weasley's and even Harry sane. Harry spent all of his time at his studies and didn't help Hermione with the counter curse research. When Usagi had ventured to suggest that maybe Harry spend a little less time at with homework and more with trying to help find the counter curse. Both Hermione and Harry snapped back in response saying that Harry needed to study, he was the one who was going to have to stand up against Voldermort after all.  
For the first time Usagi was finding how much she hadn't adjusted to life at Hogwarts, how different her life as a senshi was from her life at Hogwarts. And the more Harry and Hermione talked about Harry having to go up against Voldermort the more assured Usagi was that this was, in fact, the reason why she had been brought to Hogwarts. It was she, not Harry who would have to battle Voldermort, she just didn't understand how it was that she was supposed to do this, and with Harry and Hermione so wrapped up in their own thing Usagi knew there was only person she could turn to right now.   
"I'll be back." Usagi calls before slipping out of her the common room, both Hermione and Harry are so caught up in their books that they barely even acknowledge that they have heard her. Usagi snuck quietly around the corners, until she finds the professor she is searching for she isn't even supposed to be out of the common room after hours, coming to the classroom quickly Usagi lifts her hands to rap on the door softly, but firmly.  
"Come in." The voice from across the door sounds preoccupied. "Usagi-Chan what re you doing here?" Seiya asks as he and Yaten and Taiki look up from a book they are bent over.  
"Listen I need help, and you guys are the only ones here who I can think of who can help me, so are you guys in?" Usagi asks looking back and forth between the trio.  
The three exchange glances and nod, "So what did you have in mind?" Seiya speaks first.  
"Hermione is 100% dedicated to finding Ron counter curse, which is good. Harry thinks he's the one who is going to have to stand up against Draco but I am getting the feeling that this is why I am here. And I know you guys can't answer me that, so I'm not even going to ask you to. But I am asking you to help me with training, in my trance or whatever, I said that this is the senshi and wizarding worlds worst fear. And we are the only ones who can combat something like that, Harry can't. He could defeat Voldermort if he wasn't taken over my Chaos, but since he is Harry isn't going to be able to handle this."  
"We'll help you train Usagi-Chan." Taiki states.  
"Good." Usagi nods, "I'm not going to apologize to you for blowing up at you, but we have all done things wrong since the start of school, so what do you guys say?" The guys nod again, "Good, I'm going to have to train in everything because I'm not going to know what I am going to come up against. Hand to hand combat, magic and I know if I can work on it I can figure out what the hell is going on with my senshi powers.   
  
"Usagi are you OK?" Parvati asks Usagi as she walks into the dorm rooms several days later.  
"Sure? I mean under the circumstances I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Usagi asks dropping onto her bed fighting off sleep long enough to finish her conversation with Parvati.  
"It's just that you seem almost as, as, I don't know as zombie like as Harry and Hermione do. We're all worried about you guys and we want to help but nobody knows how."  
Usagi, surprised by the news, finds the energy to push herself up and face Parvati. "There is a way you guys can help."  
"Really?" Parvati looks relieved.  
Usagi energized by the thought that maybe everybody's work can go faster, begins formulating a plan. "I want out best students to help Hermione search for the counter curse, she is wearing herself ragged between researching and spending her time with Ron. I also want a group of the guys to help Harry train, when he goes up against Voldermort he's going to need to know anything. Anyone who can help Harry should and can. Also, this is the hardest part I think some students should spend time with Ron. Hermione feels guilty for not spending every moment with him and she can't search as well if she feels bad about leaving Ron."  
"I'll do it." Parvati insists.  
"Parvati you have to understand that seeing Ron, seeing Ron the way he is, is very difficult. He's nothing like you can imagine and it's going to be hard…"  
"I can do it Usagi." Parvati states.  
"You're sure?" Usagi asks.  
Parvati nods, "I'm sure and I'll make sure everyone else knows too."  
"Thanks Parvati." Usagi sighs dropping back onto her bed, but as an after thought she props herself up on her elbow, "And Parvati?"  
"Yeah Usagi?" Parvati asks on her way halfway out the door.  
"It needs to be organized, there's enough chaos going on now without help becoming more chaotic."  
"It'll be organize." Parvati states.  
  
"Usagi-Chan you need to rest." Seiya states trying to get Usagi to drop the sword she is using.  
"No." Usagi states fiercely, "I need to practice. The battle gets close ever day, I can feel it, resting is not an option. Besides I am a senshi my super strength is still with me."  
"Yes, Usagi-Chan you are still a senshi but even your senshi strength can give out." Taiki states from a corner where he is trying to find the exact workings of a curse he has decided Usagi needs to learn.  
"We can't afford it!" Usagi exclaims, "Don't you understand?"  
"Usagi-Chan we understand." Yaten states.  
"You guys were there when I battled Chaos, and that was bad. But this is going to be worse than Chaos, I hundred times worse I need to be ready!"  
"Being ready is one thing Usagi-Chan," Seiya insists, "Being dead isn't going to help anyone."  
"Don't you guys see Hermione and Harry? Don't you see the rest of the Gryffindors? The Ravenclaws? The Hufflepuffs. And Kami-Sama even some of the Slytherins. The world is about to explode and you want me to rest?"  
"Usagi-Chan of course we see all of the students. We teach them every day. Everyone's marks are going down and we all know why." Taiki states.  
"Because homework is no longer important, everyone is learning what you teach, but no one has time for homework." Usagi responds.  
"Hai, Usagi-Chan." Seiya nods, "And I agree everyone is working hard, but you are stretching yourself to thin. You're doing Harry and Hermione's job along with taking over your own training. You're strong but everyone has their breaking point."  
"All right, Usagi-Chan I will make you a deal." Yaten states. "If you go, visit Ron for a little while then you can come back and train some more."  
Usagi drops the sword to the floor with a clatter, "Fine, whatever. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Hi Madam Pomfrey I'm here to see Ron. Is anyone else here?" Usagi asks reaching the hospital wing.  
"No dear go on in. He should be awake." Madam Promfrey moves aside to let Usagi pass.  
"Hi Ron." Usagi greets her eyes falling on Ron who sits on his bed staring at the wall across from him. "How are you today?"  
"People just don't understand them." Ron mumbles, "They are so misunderstood. Poor little mice, they just want to live their little lives collecting our scraps. Let them live their little lives!"  
"I know Ron." Usagi states patting Ron's hand. Usagi talks quietly at Ron telling him everything that had been going on and how all of the school was rallying together.   
  
"Mako-Chan thank you for having us all over for dinner." Minako states as she, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru put their coats on.  
"Hai." Michiru nods, "It was delicious."  
Makoto smiles, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, that's why I made it."  
"We'll see you tomorrow Mako-Chan." Rei states as everyone walks out of Makoto's apartment.  
Makoto wanders back into her kitchen cleaning up the dishes and putting them away before heading for bed.  
  
"Makoto-Chan you're here." Usagi exclaims looking around Ron's hospital room. "Wait where's Ron?"  
"Who's Ron?" Makoto asks looking around the strange, hospital like room.  
"He's just someone I go to school with." Usagi responds moving to hug Makoto. "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you, I really have. Rei-Chan came to me in a dream a while ago."  
Makoto nods, "I know, she told us."  
Usagi nods at her friends.  
"Usagi-Chan, don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible."  
Usagi twirls a piece of her short blonde hair nervously, "I've been really busy. There's a battle brewing here and I've been training really hard for it."  
Makoto nods, "Training's good. Just don't train to hard."  
"You sound like Seiya could have conjured you." Usagi states suspiciously, "He and Yaten and Taiki have been saying the same thing. But they don't seem to understand that we trained just as hard when we had senshi training."  
Makoto nods, "But you didn't ever get this tired looking. Training hard is good so long as you relax and have some fun too. Don't forget all of the breaks we used to take to gossip, or snack."  
"There's not a lot of either of those things going on here." Usagi murmurs.  
"What?" Makoto asks leaning close.  
"Things are getting dangerous here, we don't have time for fun." Usagi states.  
"I wish I was there to help you out." Makoto states.  
"I can handle this, that's why I have to train so hard. Being a senshi taught me that." Usagi insists.  
Makoto nods, "Good, keep training. But being a senshi should have taught you something else."  
"What?" Usagi asks surprised.  
"Team work, and dealing with everyone one at a time." Makoto responds, "Don't kill yourself trying to be perfect over night. Training is hard work and she be treated as such. Thing of it this way Usagi-Chan an ant works hard to build an ant pile but it doesn't work so hard that it dies before it can live in it. You know?"  
Usagi smiles, "Thanks Makoto-Chan."   
"Anytime Usagi-Chan." Makoto nods.  
And as she disappears Usagi opens her eyes slowly to be greeted by the bright light in the hospital room and finding Ron asleep Usagi slips out of the room. 


	18. Possible Solution

Chapter 17  
  
I know I have kind of left everyone hanging for almost a year but I honestly had no idea where I wanted to go with this...hopefully I have a better idea now!  
  
Dearest Cassi,   
  
I don't know what's going on at Hogwarts but the world out here is falling to pieces around us. Attacks are striking families left and right and those closest to the latest victims have fled into hiding, leaving a forth of the wizarding world dead, another forth in hiding, another fourth working with You-Know-Who and the final forth are those attempting to stand up against him. I hope you have found a way to counter curse Weasley and that there have been no more attacks on the school. I do miss you and hope this owl finds you well.  
  
Yours,  
  
Draco  
  
Usagi, a week ago wouldn't have even taken the time to respond to Draco's owl, but with a new out look since her "talk" with Makoto Usagi sat down to respond to his letter.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
Things sound as crazy out there as they are here. You would be so proud of the school the way they have all rallied together. The one thing that has divided us in the past is gone; the houses no longer think of themselves as Gryffindors or Slytherins or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, now all we think of is that we are Hogwarts students and members of the wizarding community. We have not yet found a counter-curse for Ron, but none of us have given up hope. Hermione has spent all of her time searching for an answer somewhere, and if any one can find it I know Hermione can. I too hope this letter finds you well.  
  
Love,  
  
Cassi  
  
Not long after Usagi received the letter from her brother a letter came by owl from her mother in Tokyo.   
  
Usagi-Chan,  
  
A part of me thinks that listening to you about you staying on in Hogwarts now that Voldermort has appeared is a bad idea. But I must tell you that there have been some weird deaths and disappearances around the city lately, your friends have suddenly made another appearance in Tokyo, and I suppose trying to find a way to solve this problem. Please, darling daughter I beg of you to be safe. You aren't in Tokyo any longer and there are others to protect the innocent people, you don't need to go playing the hero. I am now receiving the Daily Prophet out of London, so I can be alerted to anything that is going on. Be careful, be safe.  
  
Mama   
  
Usagi quickly folds the letter back up and sticks it in the envelope dropping it into her trunk out of the prying eyes of her curious roommates. Slipping out of her room and waiting a couple minutes in the common room to make sure no one is watching her Usagi slips out through he portrait. Making her way carefully through the now heavily guarded halls Usagi finally reaches Seiya's classroom.  
  
"I told you were taking a break from training Usagi-Chan." Seiya insist.  
  
Usagi nods, "I know, that's not why I'm here. I just came to talk."  
  
Seiya nods and leans back into his chair and Yaten and Taiki show visible signs of relaxing, Usagi was sure they were as tired as everyone else around school. "I got a letter from my mother."  
  
"Is everything all right in Tokyo?" Taiki asks quickly.  
  
"No better, no worse than things are here. My mother days there have been some weird deaths in Tokyo…the senshi have appeared again."  
  
"Usagi-Chan I am sure they are handling things without you." Seiya states, picking up immediately on Usagi's fear.  
  
Usagi nods, "I guess. It just feels weird having them fight and knowing that I can no longer fight with them."  
  
"You have powers though Usagi-Chan, don't forget that you aren't powerless." Yaten adds his own encouragement.  
  
Usagi nods firmly, "I know. Have any of the teachers had any luck finding the counter curse?"  
  
The three men shake their head sadly and Taiki states, "actually, if anything Hermione is farthest along in her search."  
  
"Tell me honestly, what are the chances of Hermione finding the counter curse in time for it to save Ron?"  
  
The three exchange glances and Taiki speaks again. "Honestly very slim, gomen Usagi-Chan, I wish I had better news. But as Professor Dumbledore said the only woman who has ever been even close to cure in the curse died over a thousand years ago."  
  
Usagi eyes go wide as if something is clicking for the first time, "do we know anything about this woman?"  
  
Taiki shrugs, "I'm not sure. It hasn't been any of our jobs to search for the counter curse, Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall have been do all the research. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I have an idea." Usagi jumps up, "it's unlikely that they are related but I have to check. I'll be back."  
  
"Usagi-Chan you can't go out there, you aren't even supposed to be here." Yaten states as Usagi flies to the door.  
  
"I've got to go, I'll be back." And with her words Usagi disappears out the door.   
  
"Ms. Tuskino." Snape slow drawl stops Usagi in her tracks, "you are not to be out of your chambers after nine o'clock, the rules can't be broken."  
  
"How old was she?" Usagi demands.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Snape questions staring at Usagi.  
  
"The woman who was so close to breaking the counter curse, how old was she?" Usagi demands again.  
  
"In her early twenties, but I don't see how that has anything to do with your being out of your chambers after hours."  
  
Usagi doesn't wait around to hear anymore before she turns on her heel and runs toward Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore is just coming out as she reaches his office, "I know who the woman was."  
  
"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asks, clearly as confused at Snape had been.  
  
"Princess Ami of Mercury, it had to have been her. She was a muggle with ties to the wizarding world. Professor Snape said that she died in her early twenties when the moon was attacked by Queen Beryl, I can't believe I didn't see it before. Amy had to have been the one working to solve the curse, because someone was cursed."  
  
"You may be right, but we have no way of proving this, and even so we have no way of getting to those records. Ms. Tuskino, if you are right and the woman was from the moon all of their records were destroyed along with the moon."  
  
"Maybe there is." Usagi looks up at the ceiling and shouts "Setsuna! I need to talk to you! Setsuna! I know you can see, and hear me!"  
  
"Ms. Tuskino I must ask you to refrain from your shouting." Dumbledore requests quietly, "and even if Setsuna can hear you she can't apparate into Hogwarts, no one can, not even a senshi, especially a senshi." 


End file.
